


Так бы и

by Snusmumrik



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snusmumrik/pseuds/Snusmumrik
Summary: У Алекса лето и Уинстон. И он старается быть. Но не очень получается. Но у него есть Уинстон.
Relationships: Alex Standall/Winston Williams
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Немножко АУ: с Чарли ничего не было. У меня не поднялась рука причинять боль этому прекрасному человеку. Но Уинстона я тоже люблю и хочу его комфортить. То есть комфортить Алекса и Уинстона друг другом, ага. 
> 
> Тут нет сюжета, только сплошная любовная любовь и всякие неловкости. 
> 
> Саундтрек — Nat King Cole «L-O-V-E»

— Тебе идёт фартук.  
Это звучит не как любезность или издевательство. Нейтрально — как «привет». Алекс оборачивается.  
— Привет.  
И приподнимает брови: «Что будешь?»  
— Я слышал, ты тут перепробовал все напитки, — говорит Уинстон. — Приготовь что-нибудь на свой вкус.  
— Ты знаешь, — отвечает Алекс, — у меня довольно специфические вкусы.  
Уинстон улыбается. Оценил шутку. И значит, уже можно не очень умно юморить, хотя всего лишь середина июня и это их первая встреча после той, последней. Такой ответ напрашивался, и трудно было утерпеть. Алекс и не утерпел.  
— У тебя есть на что-нибудь аллергия? — спрашивает он.  
— Нет. Совсем ни на что нет аллергии.  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза. Кофемашина шипит. Какая-то повседневная суета происходит на заднем плане.  
— Семь минут, — говорит Алекс и отворачивается.  
Кофе будет не на его вкус. Без сливок, без сахара, немного чёрного перца, тёмный шоколад, грецкий орех и мятный сироп. 

— Бариста.  
Здесь столько ароматов. По идее, спустя какое-то время они должны были затереться. Когда чего-то слишком много, так и случается. Алекс ставит бутылку с сиропом на барную стойку и поднимает глаза. Семи минут ещё не прошло. Уинстон что, пришёл сюда подоставать его?  
— Бариста? — спрашивает Алекс.  
Ему нравится эта работа на лето. Она просто — не бей лежачего. Самое то для такого как он. Руки уже не трясутся ни с того ни с сего и он вполне способен выполнять всю эту ювелирку: насыпать кофе, наливать кипяток и горячие сливки, добавлять щепотки пряностей.  
— Что такое? — спрашивает Уинстон. — Ты не бариста?  
Да он прикалывается. И улыбка эта. Другая, не как в ответ на шутку. Ладно. У Алекса обязательства, он сейчас не в школьном коридоре. Он уже никогда не будет в школьном коридоре. Привет, взрослая жизнь и взрослые поступки.  
— Твой кофе будет готов через пару минут.  
Алекс прерывает взгляд. Возвращается к работе: к кофе, к горячему стеклу, к сыпучим и липким запахам. Его коробит. Теперь всегда так будет. Он в долгу без возможности вернуть его. Алекс перед многими в долгу, но Уинстон — это другое.  
— Извини, если задел, — говорит Уинстон. Он облокачивается о стойку и не собирается уходить. — Показалось забавным так тебя назвать. Думал, ты поймёшь.  
Как будто у них много точек соприкосновения, чтобы вот так с лёту пронзать, что он там имеет в виду. Окей, Алекс и правда иногда напрягается и вскидывается без повода, но уж извините.  
— Всё нормально, — говорит Алекс. Он поворачивается к Уинстону спиной и сыпет в его кофе чёрный перец. Один лёгкий удар кончиком пальца по перечнице. Мысль о яде напрашивается точно так же, как напросилась шутка о вкусах. «Больной ублюдок», думает Алекс и его губы вздрагивают. Всё нормально, в его голове приключаются и похуже мысли. А это — просто юмор такой, с оттенком чёрного. Он накрывает стакан крышкой, берёт маркер и пишет имя Уинстона. Победа. Не для тех, кто вечно видит на экране «you lose».  
— Горячий, — говорит Алекс, ставя перед Уинстоном стакан.  
— Да, я знаю. Не расскажешь, что там?  
— Нет.  
Уинстон улыбается вбок.  
— Сюрприз?  
Секунда, и он забирает кофе. Садится за столик у окна, взглядом наружу.  
— Здравствуйте, — говорит Алекс мужчине с бородой и пирсингом в ухе, и это как уйти на перерыв. Просто принять заказ, просто сварить кофе, просто написать чьё-то имя и не прочесть в нём никаких отсылок.

Чуть позже звонит отец, спрашивает, забрать ли Алекса вечером с работы. «Да, спасибо», отвечает Алекс. Всегда так отвечает, когда отец не в патруле. Отец, конечно, спрашивает и не врывается в его жизнь, с пинка вышибая дверь, но Алекс-то знает, что и ему, и маме спокойней, если он по вечерам дома. Несмотря на то, что тогда он тоже был дома. Ощущение безопасности в этих стенах, где ты засыпаешь и просыпаешься, ходишь в чём попало, смеёшься, плачешь, занимаешься сексом, подыхаешь с похмелья, гасишь и зажигаешь свет, раздеваешься догола, не смущаясь никого, кроме собственного отражения, рубишься в игры, смотришь тупые комедии, прокрастинируешь над домашкой, ешь пиццу в постели, — это же всё хренова брехня. Самые страшные вещи происходят в этих стенах. Насилие, безумие, убийства. Ты нигде не в безопасности. Ты везде живёшь с собой.

Но теперь — Алекс в порядке. Да, почти что безоглядном. У него наметилось будущее в колледже. А пока лето — он работает в «Моне» и редко видится с друзьями, которые тоже постоянно на грани. Не слезают с неё, как с какой-то забористой наркоты. Школа кончилась. Скончалась. И все, как могут, пытаются оправиться. Но почему-то не все свинтили нахрен из этого Сайлент Хилла. А им бы было полезно разбросаться ненадолго по миру. Побыть в окружении незнакомых лиц, которые ещё не приелись своим трагизмом и предвкушением дурных новостей. Алекс чуть-чуть умирает всякий раз, как видит в «Моне» или на улице Джесс, Тайлера, Зака, Чарли. Когда в последний раз они собирались не ради спасения своих жоп? На поминках Джастина? Как будто он умер, чтобы ещё крепче связать их друг с другом. Или когда закапывали кассеты Ханны? Сплошные похороны. Только пиздец и может их сроднить.

Поэтому да, Алекс по вечерам дома. Да никто и не страдает без его общества. У каждого есть что-то или кто-то за рамками этого ебучего порочного круга. У каждого, в конце концов, есть будущее, которое хорошо тем, что неизведано. Тем более коробит, что Уинстон всё ещё здесь. Почему не вернулся тусить туда, где тусил раньше? Ведь — всё. Точки расставлены. Точки, а не капканы. Они расстались, а потом расстались ещё раз. И Алекс решил, что не ему решать. Если Уинстон хочет молчать и похоронить в себе этот секрет, то кто Алекс такой, чтобы возражать. Он и не думал, что нравится Уинстону. Когда они целовались по углам — именно так и думал. Но после разговора с Клэем — уже нет. Всё сошлось. Уинстону понравился не Алекс, а его метания по поводу своей ориентации. И так удачно совпало, что Алекс оказался и геем, и убийцей. Именно тем, кто нужен был Уинстону. Комбо.

И когда Уинстон отдал кассету, когда Уинстон сказал, что не заложит его, потому что любил — и продолжает любить — Алекс потерялся. Просто сколько можно терпеть все эти остросюжетные повороты. Он признался, чтобы Уинстон оставил в покое Джесс. Дальше уже было некуда. Алекс знал, что этот нарыв созреет рано или поздно. Он не боялся, что друзья предадут его. Они вообще не должны были его покрывать. Но они так решили и — кто он такой, правда? И тот разговор с отцом в палатке. Он уже просто не имел права крутить педали обратно. Его самого тошнило от себя, но они — что-то в нём любили. И он вынуждал их орать об этом, потому что ему всё время казалось, что он долбится в уши.

И получалось, что Уинстон, пусть и хотел втереться в доверие, но и правда каким-то чудом запал на Алекса. И все их соприкосновения пальцев и языков были до костного мозга взаимными. А взамен Уинстон попросил всего лишь прощальное объятие. Мог ли Алекс за это его как-то отблагодарить? Нет. Алекс мог его только отпустить. Как бутылку с самым позорным посланием в океан. И хрен знает, прибьётся ли она к какому-то берегу или вечно будет дрейфовать.

А теперь вопрос: почему Уинстон всё ещё здесь. Почему он всё ещё не поставил главную точку — финальную. Почему он допивает кофе, но не выбрасывает пустой стакан, а выносит его из кафе? Или стакан не пустой, а Алекс — чересчур загоняется?

Он перезванивает отцу. 

***

Алексу нравится боулинг. Нравится, что он может поднять самый тяжёлый шар, швырнуть его ловко и выбить страйк. Несколько раз подряд. Направлять руку и знать, что она не подведёт. Заводить ногу за ногу и знать, что они — тоже. Алексу нравится потом трогать мозоль на большом пальце. 

— Привет. — Уинстон отодвигает стул, но не садится. — Заказать что-нибудь?  
— Не надо.  
Уинстон переводит взгляд на табло.  
— А я стал неожиданно хорош в боулинге.  
— Да, я забил дорожку на двоих на всякий случай.  
— На какой?  
— Вдруг ты тоже захочешь поиграть.  
— И приду на час раньше? — Уинстон садится. И может, это стул слишком низкий, но выглядит как падение. — Алекс, ты последний человек, с кем я хочу так разговаривать.  
— Как?  
Уинстон проводит линию взглядом по столу и врезается в лицо Алекса.  
— Вот так. Фехтовать.  
— Я не умею.  
— Ты даже не представляешь. Позвал меня, чтобы спросить, почему я здесь ошиваюсь? Потому что ты сейчас сидишь напротив. Щуришься на меня. Не понимаешь? — Его рука порывается навстречу, и Алекс собирает пальцы в кулак. Уинстон фиксирует этот жест, будто фотографирует. Потом откидывается назад, стул отъезжает на максимум, и руки соскальзывают вниз. Алекс смаргивает взгляд в сторону, на соседей, которые пришли правда играть, а не что-то там.  
— Я не буду ничего делать, — говорит Алекс. — Ничего.  
— Думаешь, я шантажировать тебя собираюсь? Зачем мне это?  
Алекс вскользь пожимает плечами.  
— Откуда же мне знать.  
— Сейчас лето, — говорит Уинстон, как будто это и есть ответ — на всё. Ну, конечно, лето, теперь понятно.  
— И?  
— Ты сказал, что я тебе нравился. Что тебе было приятно проводить со мной время. И ты сказал это, не лишь бы отмахнуться от меня. Так ведь?  
— Погоди. Ты предлагаешь... — Алекс хмурится, типа: что вообще? Но всё равно говорит: — Ты предлагаешь летний роман?  
Глаза Уинстона оживают. Алекс выбил страйк, и у него дрожат пальцы.  
— Не как плату за моё молчание, разумеется, — говорит Уинстон со смешком. Шутит, подкалывает Алекса. — Только если хочешь.  
Блядь. Он серьёзно? И Алекс должен ответить? Тут не скажешь: я подумаю. Его же не под венец позвали.  
— Боишься, что друзья не поймут? — спрашивает Уинстон.  
— Не боюсь.

Уинстон встаёт из-за стола и подходит к выкату выбрать шар. Это он так показывает, что не хочет давить на Алекса или разговор окончен? Просто жесть, мать её. Совершенно ненормальная хрень. Да он же отбитый на всю голову, этот Уинстон. Лето у него, блин. А дальше что? Вернутся по домам и будут вспоминать совместные томные закаты, как в какой-нибудь дебильной мелодраме? 

— Видел? — Уинстон оглядывается на него с праздничной улыбкой. — Я выбил сплит.  
Нет, Алекс не видел, хоть и смотрел на него всё время. Как он суёт пальцы в отверстия шара, взвешивает его на ладони, отсчитывает шаги, прицеливается, неправильно выбрасывает руку и шар катится, катится к чёртовой матери. Это трудно — смотреть на бывшего. На человека, которого целовал, а теперь — не можешь. Ты просто, блин, не можешь больше прикасаться к нему. И пальцы скучают, губы скучают. И ты весь — ревнуешь. К стакану с кофе, к глупому шару, к салфетке, к стулу, к его собственным пальцам, когда он смахивает волосы со лба. Потому что ты знаешь эти волосы на ощупь, чем они пахнут, но теперь у тебя есть только глаза, чтобы засмотреть до дыр. Это нечестно, пиздецки нечестно предлагать себя на лето. Как будто в аренду. 

Уинстон машет ему рукой, кивает.  
— Твоя очередь.  
Да, верно, его очередь. Алекс подходит к Уинстону. Близко, чтобы сказать на ухо:  
— Du eller aldrig.  
— Что? — Уинстон выдыхает смех ему в лицо.  
— Теперь ты мне ответь.  
— Это перевод?  
— Нет.

Алекс отстраняется от него и берёт шар с номером шестнадцать. Боковым зрением видит, что Уинстон полез в карман. За телефоном. Дальше Алекс не следит. Если он сейчас выбьет страйк — мелькает в голове. Если он сейчас выбьет страйк. Как это тупо. Он чувствует на себе взгляд, на затылке. Значит, Уинстон уже закончил с переводчиком. Он ведь хорошо расслышал?

Алекс не выбивает страйк. В прошлый раз он тоже был весь на адреналине. Но сегодня — азарт не тот. И не азарт вообще, а страх, который про «бей или беги». Он дожидается, когда исчезнут все кегли, и возвращается к выкату. К Уинстону, потому что тот никуда не ушёл. Телефон всё ещё у него в руке. 

— Мне послушать песню? — спрашивает Уинстон. И лицо у него такое — Алекс даже не знает. Грустное? Углы рта вниз. В глазах какая-то сумеречная зона.  
Алекс дёргает плечом и говорит:  
— Я сам её не слушал.  
— Это красиво звучит: ты или никогда.  
— Книга ещё есть. Почитай, если хочешь.  
— Сам ты её не читал.  
— Не читал. Извини. Слушай, я знаю, что у меня нет права ставить тебе ультиматум. И это не он. Ты вроде слишком серьёзно воспринял.  
Уинстон опускает голову. Как будто сбегает в чёрный экран телефона. Блядь. На Алекса просто накатило, и он вспомнил эту фразу, она же такая про них сейчас. И он не хочет хреново лето. Или осень. Но ему не надо и до гробовой доски, тупо же. Просто можно как-нибудь без дедлайнов?  
— ...слишком серьёзно, — говорит Уинстон сквозь музыку и дребезг кеглей.  
— Что?  
Уинстон поднимает голову и повторяет громче:  
— Я надеюсь, что это слишком серьёзно.  
Мужики на соседней дорожке оборачиваются. Потом переглядываются между собой и снова смотрят на них с Уинстоном. Пиздец. У Уинстона мокрые глаза. Алекс опять довёл его до слёз. Супер, блядь. Алекс просовывает пальцы между шаров. Он теряет равновесие и пытается устоять, вместо того чтобы поддержать Уинстона. Прикоснуться — ведь он теперь может. Но до помрачения стыдно, потому что мужики пялятся. Эй, про личное пространство не слышали? Алекс бросает взгляд в их сторону как самый тяжёлый шар. Нет, они уже не смотрят. Но всё ещё бесят.  
— Пойдём отсюда, — говорит Алекс и стоит на месте. Если Уинстон откажется, он тоже не уйдёт. Уинстон кивает, кладёт телефон в карман. И опускает руку, тянется пальцами вперёд, пока не утыкается в ладонь Алекса. Выдыхает и прикрывает глаза.  
— Я так скучал.  
«Господи, блядь, я тоже». 

***

— Во сколько тебе нужно быть дома? — спрашивает Уинстон на улице.  
— Не знаю. Я сказал отцу, что иду играть в боулинг с друзьями.  
— Можем пойти ко мне.  
Алекс искоса смотрит на него. В зелёном сумраке аллеи плохо видно лицо. Они ещё не были в гостях друг у друга. Алекс вообще не в курсе, где Уинстон живёт. В каком-нибудь особняке типа как у Брайса.  
— Я не стану знакомить тебя с родителями, — говорит Уинстон.  
— Круто.  
— Но если хочешь...  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— А твои родители знают?  
— О тебе?  
Уинстон пожимает плечами.  
— Обо мне. Вообще.  
— Нет, я не говорил.  
— Понимаю. Я видел фотографии у Тайлера. Ты играешь на гитаре?  
Ну да, раньше у них особо не было времени на разговоры, и они толком не знают друг о друге. Зато Алекс сразу сказал, что суициднулся.  
— Играл. Давай лучше о себе расскажи.  
Уинстон усмехается.  
— Мой любимый цвет и напиток?  
— Типа того.  
— Кофе, который ты приготовил для меня сегодня.  
— Правда?  
— Я знал, что ты позвонишь. Это был не кофе, а признание в любви.  
— Там был чёрный перец и ни грамма сахара.  
— Мой любимый напиток.  
— Как скажешь.

Аллея заканчивается и они выходят под рыжий свет фонарей. Дальше сквер, и хотя вечер тёплый, такой весь июньский, на лавках никого нет. Все места для поцелуев в их распоряжении. Уинстон задевает мизинцем мизинец Алекса. Как будто всё откатилось назад. Обнулилось. Сердце спотыкается. А Уинстон ведёт пальцем вверх по запястью, под рукав рубашки, туда, где пуговица и вены. Алекса развозит просто в хлам. Он смотрит на свои кеды и не чувствует шагов. Блядь, он же не вырубится сейчас?

— Кажется, я сейчас умру, — говорит Уинстон шёпотом.  
— Ты тоже?  
Алекс поворачивает голову. Словно под водой. Глаза у Уинстона совершенно обдолбанные. Ещё этот инфернальный свет вокруг.  
— Это пиздец, — говорит Алекс, и Уинстон целует его. Очень пиздец. Уинстон целует его тихо-тихо, без языка, и пальцами он всё ещё в рукаве рубашки. Они не касаются друг друга больше ничем. И когда Уинстон прекращает целовать, Алекс не может открыть глаза — словно затянуло глубоко в сон. Этот поцелуй так отличается от того, что между ними было раньше. И ощущения — Алекс не знает их, не узнаёт. Всё серьёзно. По-настоящему. А раньше было как? Почему Алекс скучал? По чему Алекс скучал?

Уинстон тянет его руку за рукав вверх. И Алекс открывает глаза, когда его пальцы касаются губ Уинстона. Их двое в этом пустом городе. Уинстон целует пальцы Алекса. Он не делал так раньше. Они вообще как-то угловато, в спешке жались друг к другу в школьных коридорах, как будто оба нихрена не умели, а не умел только Алекс. И ему постоянно было стыдно, но всё равно — хорошо. Лучше, чем в остальное время.

— Ладно, хватит, — говорит Алекс. Отнимает руку от лица Уинстона и суёт в карман джинсов. Слишком много сразу всего. — Извини. — Будто спрятал что-то стрёмное.  
Уинстон мотает головой. Он выглядит чуть более трезвым и точно не сердится на Алекса. Он всегда был таким? Или Алекс только теперь заметил, а до этого настолько погряз в разборках с самим собой, что не видел, как Уинстон отзывается на него. Жесть. И если он сейчас начнёт извиняться и признает, каким уродским мудаком был, то снова перетянет одеяло на себя. Он вынимает руку из кармана и обнимает Уинстона. Утыкается лицом ему в ворот футболки. Крепко зажмуривает глаза, сцепляет пальцы за его спиной. Уинстон прерывисто выдыхает, словно понял, о чём Алекс, и его отпустило. 

У Алекса в кармане вибрирует телефон. Твою ж мать. Отец.  
— Я в порядке, — говорит Алекс в трубку и смотрит на Уинстона. Если он не трогает его руками, то хоть взглядом. Это слишком, да?  
— Просто мы ложимся спать, — говорит отец. — Я не тороплю тебя. Но чтобы ты знал, вот.  
— Да, ясно. Я не знаю, но...  
— Что такое?  
— Всё нормально. Может, я останусь у друга на ночь.  
— У Тайлера?  
— Нет. Да. Нет. — Блядь. Вообще не палится. — Пап, всё нормально.  
— Ты уже сказал это. Оставайся у друга, если хочешь, но не отключай телефон.  
— Знаю. — Алекс отводит глаза. Ему душно. — Это Уинстон. Уинстон Уильямс. Я у него буду.  
Отец молчит немного. Наверное, вспоминает имя Уинстона: звучало ли оно когда-нибудь раньше.  
— Хорошо. Позвони завтра.  
— Обязательно.  
Алекс быстро сбрасывает звонок, пока не ляпнул, что Уинстон знает о Брайсе. Это точно не успокоит отца.  
— Ёбаный стыд, — говорит Алекс вполголоса.  
— Ты сказал ему обо мне.  
— Да, сказал. Но вряд ли он понял.  
— Думаю, мы недооцениваем интеллект своих родителей.  
Алекс вскидывает голову.  
— А ты что скажешь, когда мы придём к тебе?  
— Ничего. Мне не придётся. Сейчас поедем или ещё погуляем?  
— Давай сейчас.

Уинстон вызывает такси. Всю дорогу Алекс смотрит в окно и кусает улыбку на губах. Такой дебил. 

***

Да, Уинстон живёт в особняке. За коваными воротами, все дела. В окнах темно, значит, родители уже спят, это хорошо. Или вообще нет дома, Уинстон же сказал, что ему не придётся ничего говорить. Но у Алекса всё равно высыхает во рту и немеет затылок. Это же всего лишь дом Уинстона, и красться необязательно. Успокойся, блядь.

Когда они ступают на крыльцо, над дверью вспыхивает лампа. Алекс весь обмирает. Ему показалось, что это не свет, а грохот. Уинстон замечает и хмурится.  
— Ты передумал?  
— Нет. Вьетнамские флешбеки накатили слегка.  
— Дома никого нет.  
Алекс вдруг взрывается смехом.  
— А это точно твой дом?  
Уинстон поднимает брови и вообще не въезжает.  
— Забей, — говорит Алекс. Смех плещется в горле и никак не кончается. Ну нет, он не настолько ебанутый, что это ещё за припадок.  
— Впервые вижу, как ты смеёшься, — говорит Уинстон, и Алекс мигом затихает. Таращится на него с открытым ртом. — Именно смеёшься, а не улыбаешься.  
— Да?  
А когда вообще он смеялся в последний раз? Не так, как сейчас, конечно. А Уинстон? Алекс видел, как он именно смеётся? 

В комнате Уинстона ничего так, приятно и слегка беспорядок. Несколько фотографий на стенах, непонятно, сделаны они Уинстоном или кем-то другим. Школьные грамоты и просто огромная кровать. Пахнет цитрусами.  
— Туалет и ванная, если что, там. — Уинстон кивает на дверь у окна. — Хочешь есть?  
— Можно, да.  
— Тогда я принесу.  
Уинстон закрывает за собой дверь, и такое чувство, будто он не хотел бы, чтобы Алекс пошёл за ним. Никаких экскурсий, значит. И сюда они шли по темноте, хотя дома вроде как никого. Что ж.

Алекс заглядывает в ванную. Включает свет, воду, выжимает на ладонь жидкое мыло. Вот откуда запах цитрусов. Над раковиной зеркало, такое же с размахом, как и кровать. Ванна задёрнута обычной кремовой занавеской. Почему в чужом доме так и чешутся руки пооткрывать все дверцы и повыдвигать все ящички? Но нельзя этого делать, если нет ордера. Ванная, наверное, самое интимное место в доме. Не потому что здесь мы чаще всего оголяемся. Вот, например, зубная щётка Уинстона. Она чёрного цвета и прозрачная, щетина аккуратная, без вмятин. Новая или Уинстон не давит на неё, когда чистит зубы. У него могла бы быть электрическая щётка, которую сунул в рот и она там всё сделала за тебя. Или бритва. Она тоже простая: три лезвия, гелевая полоска. Между лезвиями чисто: Уинстон тщательно споласкивает её после бритья. Тюбик с зубной пастой. Крышка закручена ровно, нет белых наростов вокруг, но край не завёрнут. 

— Что делаешь? — Уинстон стоит на пороге и как будто уже не первую секунду.  
Алекс выключает воду.  
— Какое можно взять полотенце?  
— Открой левую дверцу под раковиной.  
Не ордер, но разрешение. На полках полотенца и рулоны туалетной бумаги. И то, и то выглядит зефирно. Алекс берёт верхнее полотенце. Здесь ему нечего сказать, вряд ли Уинстон сам их стирает. Мягкое, да, Алекс похожим уже вытирался, не у себя дома.  
— С ужина осталась лазанья и тушёные овощи, — говорит Уинстон.  
— Круто.  
— Можно я сфотографирую тебя?  
— Что? Зачем? — Алекс кладёт полотенце на столешницу и встречается взглядом со своим отражением. Оно напугано. — Не надо фотографировать меня без спроса.  
— Так я спрашиваю.  
— Это хрень, что случайные фотографии удаются лучше всего.  
— На фотографиях Тайлера ты хорошо получаешься. Почти все его фотографии случайные. Для всех, кроме самого Тайлера.  
Уинстон потешается где-то там на другом краю зеркала, как будто знает Тайлера сто лет и так типа по-дружески стебётся.  
— Я не хочу позировать, — говорит Алекс.  
— Мне или вообще?  
— Это тупость.  
Алекс отворачивается от зеркала и идёт к двери. И чувствует себя сраным доктором Хаусом. Уинстон отступает в сторону, выпуская его.

В комнате как будто стало теплее. На кровати стоит поднос с лазаньей и овощами. Всё это вкусно пахнет, а Алекс голоден.  
— Хочешь какой-нибудь фильм? — спрашивает Уинстон. Он скидывает обувь и залезает на кровать. Алекс садится с краю.  
— Не знаю.  
— Что ты любишь? — Этот вопрос перекликается с вопросами о цвете и напитке, но что-то Алекс не в настроении. Он пожимает плечами.  
— Наверное, ты не смотрел ни одного фильма о геях. — В голосе Уинстона иронии буквально через край. — «Назови меня своим именем»? «Летний шторм»? «Божья земля»? «С любовью, Саймон»? «Гордость»?  
У Алекса кружится голова. Нет. Он не будет смотреть эти фильмы с Уинстоном. Никогда в жизни, блядь. На стене вспыхивает экран телевизора, и Алекс внутренне содрогается. Твою мать. Надо было идти домой. После смены в «Моне». Он закрывает глаза и дышит. За веками мельтешат тени с экрана, но звука хотя бы нет. 

— Алекс? Ты здесь? Я пошутил насчёт фильмов. Могу вообще выключить телек, если хочешь.  
— Да, хочу, — говорит Алекс, и за веками тут же становится темно и спокойно. — Спасибо.  
— Ты говорил, тебя бесит, если с тобой нежничают. Но, может, обсудим это?  
— Что именно? Почему я не хочу смотреть фильмы? Не хочу и всё. Я не эпилептик и не шизофреник. Плохое настроение бывает у всех.  
— У тебя ПТСР.  
— Да ладно. После тех учений оно у всех.  
— Справедливо. Но...  
— У меня оно было и до. Это сказать хотел? Я в порядке. В порядке, блядь.  
Уинстон смеётся, и от его смеха дрожит кровать. Алекс оглядывается на него через плечо.  
— В порядке, блядь, — шепчет Уинстон, откинув голову на подушку. Кадык перекатывается под кожей, вниз-вверх, вниз-вверх. Алекс снимает кеды, закидывает на кровать колено и подползает к Уинстону. Ставит руки по краям подушки. Уинстон смотрит на него и моргает как будто в полусне.  
— У тебя уши разные, — говорит Уинстон.  
— М?  
— Правое — волнистое.  
— Это с рождения.  
— Мило.  
— Ты похож на француза, — говорит Алекс.  
— На какого-то конкретного?  
— На симпатичного.  
— М-м-м. У тебя красивый нос.  
— Это у тебя красивый нос.  
— Нет, у тебя.  
— Нет, у тебя.  
У Алекса урчит в животе. Он коротко усмехается.  
— Извини.  
— Если ты не смёл поднос по пути сюда, у нас всё ещё есть ужин.  
— Да вроде бы... — Алекс поворачивает голову, чтобы проверить в порядке ли еда, но Уинстон прерывает его пальцами по щеке и тянется навстречу. Алекс целует его первым. Прижимается к губам и толкается языком внутрь. Пальцы Уинстона скользят вверх по щеке Алекса, задевают ухо и дальше — в волосы, к виску. Алекс цепенеет и открывает глаза. Пальцы Уинстона тоже замирают — там. Примораживаются. Уинстон тоже открывает глаза. Выдыхает Алексу в рот. Блядь. Они смотрят друга на друга, зрачок в зрачок, тьма в тьму, секунду, секунду, секунду. И Алекс прекращает этот бардак. Целует Уинстона снова, целует глубже. Заебало. Эти уродские шрамы теперь — тоже Алекс. Как руки или нос, или кривое ухо. И психовать из-за них очень тупо же.

Потом они всё-таки едят.  
— «Ганнибал», — говорит Алекс, и Уинстон вынимает изо рта вилку.  
— Очень вовремя. Нравится этот фильм?  
— Не фильм, а сериал. И пока не знаю. Хочу посмотреть.  
— Брайан Фуллер гей.  
— Кто такой Брайан Фуллер?  
— Сценарист этого сериала.  
— Ок. И что такого?  
— Ну и в целом, — говорит Уинстон и тычет вилкой в палец Алекса, — сериал про геев.  
— Да ладно.  
— Проверим?  
Уинстон ложится на бок и тянется за пультом. Край футболки тянется следом. Алекс видит живот Уинстона. Видит тёмные волоски вниз от пупка под ремень брюк. Это совсем не то, что видеть голых пацанов в школьной раздевалке. Алекс никогда не глазел на них, никогда не думал всякие такие мысли. Алекс вообще — ничего и никогда, кроме «Богемской рапсодии», но кто её не. А Уинстон как минимум дважды был с Монти, пересмотрел прорву гейских фильмов, знает по именам всех геев в шоу-бизнесе и как рыба в воде в своей ориентации. Алекс ковыряет вилкой овощи, пока Уинстон ищет сериал, и постепенно они превращаются в невнятное месиво. 

— Принести что-нибудь попить? — спрашивает Уинстон.  
— Не. — Алекса сейчас совсем не улыбает оставаться наедине с собой.  
— Тогда иди сюда.  
— Что?  
— Лёжа смотреть интереснее.  
Уинстон убирает с кровати поднос. Поправляет покрывало вокруг Алекса, потом — подушки. Гасит свет. На экране стоит на паузе заставка «Ганнибала». Слишком красно. В каком смысле лёжа смотреть интереснее? Так, стоп. Уинстон предлагал Алексу остаться на ночь или просто приглашал его в гости? Ёбаный стыд. Кажется, Алекс сам решил заночевать у Уинстона. И сказал об этом отцу, а не ему. Так всё было? Окей. Сорваться сейчас домой будет в край отмороженно, даже в репертуаре Алекса Стэнделла. Поэтому он вытягивается на кровати рядом с Уинстоном. Не сильно рядом, нормально рядом. Заводит руки за голову и плотнее сминает подушку под затылком. Пальцы на что-то натыкаются. Слегка шершавое, продолговатое, объёмное. Стакан, что ли. Алекс подносит его к лицу. Да, стакан из «Моне», с именем Уинстона на боку. Алекс поворачивает голову. Уинстон уже смотрит на него и рот приоткрыл.  
— Зачем тебе? — спрашивает Алекс.  
— Ты написал моё имя, — отвечает Уинстон.  
— И ты хранишь это под подушкой? Как, не знаю... — Алекс мотает головой. — Не знаю.  
— Как что-то очень личное и дорогое.  
Алекс отводит глаза, к потолку. Потом засовывает стакан обратно под подушку и старается не думать о нём, но всё равно думает. Уинстон же знал, что Алекс позвонит ему, сам так сказал. Зачем этот стакан, если Алекс может ещё тысячу раз написать его имя хоть где. 

Он засыпает ещё на начальных титрах. Но диалоги проникают в голову сквозь сон, и он садится за стол Ганнибала. Откуда-то знает, что гости в этом доме остаются навсегда. Получают приглашение, и это билет в один конец. В морозильную камеру на кухне Ганнибала. Алекс в смокинге, у него снова короткие белые волосы. Ещё за столом сидят Джесс, Клэй, Тайлер, Зак, Кортни, Райан, Шэри и мистер Портер. Такие же при параде. Ганнибал постукивает лезвием ножа по бокалу. С красным вином или не вином. Все обращают на него взгляды.  
— Сегодня я угощу вас отборной свининой, — говорит Ганнибал, поднимает крышку с круглого подноса в центре стола, и там голова Брайса.

***

Утром Алекс просыпается лёжа на животе и с больной шеей. Уинстона в комнате нет. Дверь закрыта. Алекс достаёт из кармана телефон. 7:21. Обычно будильник звенит в восемь, но сегодня Алексу надо ещё доехать до дома перед «Моне», и вчера он не поменял время, не успел. Ладно, он и потом вряд ли бы вспомнил об этом.

Он соскребает себя с кровати и идёт в ванную. Там тепло и рядом с раковиной лежит новая упакованная зубная щётка, такая же, как у Уинстона. Серьёзно? И вчерашнее полотенце на столешнице сложено в квадрат. Вряд ли сюда сегодня заходила горничная. И какого Алекс уделяет так много внимания пустякам. Ну подумаешь, зубная щётка. Их у Уинстона наверняка с годовой запас. И то, что он аккуратно сложил полотенце для Алекса, — что тут такого-то. 

Когда он выходит из ванной, Уинстона всё ещё нет. Как-то не хочется в одиночку идти через весь дом. Алекс набирает в телефоне сообщение: «Где ты?» Смотрит на экран, смотрит и смотрит, а галочек не становится две. Алекс бросает телефон на кровать и сам падает рядом. Уже без двадцати восемь. Доброе, блин, утро. Из коридора слышатся шаги и Алекс вскакивает. Это Уинстон, ну надо же, нарисовался наконец. И он в домашних шортах — Алекс видит его колени, Алекс их ещё не видел — с мокрыми волосами и с завтраком на подносе. Алекс беспомощно выдыхает.  
— Привет, — говорит Уинстон. Он весь такой бодрый и свежий. А Алекс по утрам особенно остро чувствует себя убогим. Как будто его всю ночь потрошат, а потом фаршируют его же внутренностями. И в голову очень недокладывают. Каждое сраное утро.  
— Твои родители вернулись? — спрашивает Алекс.  
— Нет.  
У богатеньких какие-то родители Шрёдингера.  
— Спасибо за щётку. Я домой.  
Алекс проходит мимо Уинстона в коридор и ему пиздец как тоскливо. Этот завтрак на подносе. И утренний Уинстон. И Алекс снова ведёт себя как мудак.

Он спускается по лестнице и слышит, как Уинстон вызывает ему такси. Останавливается. Поднимается на пару ступенек. Уинстон выходит из комнаты, уже без подноса и этого всего лоска. Он не ожидал увидеть Алекса на лестнице. А Алекс не ожидал увидеть, как Уинстон расстроился. Ну что с его лицом — зачем так больно.  
— Прости, пожалуйста, — говорит Алекс и хватается рукой за перила. — Мне же на работу надо. Так бы я остался.  
— Просто... — Уинстон улыбается, но выглядит это как спазм. — Напомнило, как ты тогда в лагере собрал вещи и свалил из палатки.  
Точно. Блядь.  
— Ты же не решил, что я...  
— Не знаю. Было очень похоже.  
— И ты вызвал такси, типа: ну и катись отсюда.  
Алекс смеётся, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Как же сложно. Как сложно быть им.  
— Я зайду за тобой вечером, — говорит Уинстон.  
— Да. Я напишу тебе.

Они выходят на крыльцо. Прохладно. Ночью Алекс не заметил, а сейчас дух захватывает от простора во дворе. Ни одного дерева, ни одной клумбы с цветами, только камень и металл. В этом дворе, наверное, хорошо устраивать фуршеты гостей так на сто. И столы есть куда поставить, и потанцевать.  
— Завтра у тебя выходной, — говорит Уинстон. Он стоит, задрав голову к дымному небу. Руки в карманах шорт. Откуда он знает график Алекса и за что он сейчас такой охрененный с этими своими волосами, высыхающими на солнце. — Значит, ты останешься на завтрак.  
— Звучит как приговор. Я подумаю.  
Уинстон оборачивается к нему.  
— Почему ты до сих пор не поцеловал меня? — У него такой взгляд: возмутительно.  
Да уж, и правда. Алекс хмурится на него, а потом говорит:  
— Ладно, иди сюда.  
И Уинстон подаётся навстречу. Алекс прихватывает губами его нижнюю губу и просовывает пальцы в карманы его шорт, гладит ладони. И утро доброе, если он может так делать.


	2. 2

Вчера Алекс ни к чему не готовился. Ни к чему хорошему. Но случилось так, что он шёл на свидание. И были поцелуи, и была прогулка и даже фильм был. Конечно, было много и всякой срани. Но куда без неё, она идёт в комплекте с Алексом. И всё равно Уинстон снова пригласил его. И Алекс много думал: вчера и сегодня. Он постарается меньше лажать. Думать, пожалуй, он тоже постарается меньше. Примет душ, наденет свежую футболку, сделает что-нибудь с волосами. Закинет в рюкзак кое-какие вещи, заскочет в «Моне» и напишет Уинстону. 

***  
— Алекс, на секунду, — говорит отец, приоткрыв дверь в комнату.  
Он вечно так: словно только одним глазком, но взгляд уже намётан, и ему секунды хватает, чтобы оценить обстановку. Не появилось ли в комнате новых вещей. Не исчезло ли что-то. Всё ли на своих местах. Но первым делом, конечно, он всегда выхватывает Алекса, отдельно от комнаты и вещей. Живой — вот что в его взгляде. И можно дальше дышать.  
— Собираешься куда-то? — спрашивает отец, хотя прекрасно видит, что да, уже собрался и готов стартовать. Главное, чтобы это не было похоже на допрос, поэтому голос у отца максимально праздный.  
— Да, — отвечает Алекс. — Я сегодня опять останусь у Уинстона. Ты не против?  
— Хорошо. Этот мальчик, Уинстон, ты его раньше вроде не упоминал.  
— Он новенький. То есть был новеньким, школа-то уже закончилась.  
— А-а, ясно. — Отец кивает и делает шаг назад, но по лицу же видно, что он ещё не всё сказал.  
— Что? — спрашивает Алекс.  
— Да нет. Подумал просто: даже хорошо, что у тебя новый друг. Знаешь, который не замешан.  
— Ага.

Как же, блядь. «Вообще-то, пап, ещё как замешан. Ну и чтобы тебе крепче спалось — мы встречаемся. Я гей. Я сидел на стероидах, пускал по ноздре кокаин, трахался с проституткой. Я разнёс с Брайсом чей-то дом и теперь один маленький мальчик писается по ночам, и ему требуется помощь психиатра. Про то, что я убил Брайса, ты уже знаешь, какое облегчение». Самому Алексу требуется исповедь, хотя бы анонимная. Нет, не для того, чтобы какой-то чувак в сутане отпустил ему все грехи. А просто — выговориться. Как проблеваться, когда траванулся чем-то. Вот он — ад. Носить всё в себе. Притворяться хорошим. 

— Он мой парень, — говорит Алекс. — Не просто друг.  
Быть геем — точно не преступление и не дурной поступок.  
— Парень, значит, — отвечает отец. Он знал. Он же, блин, полицейский, но, во-первых, его отец. А Алекс — дурак. — Будь на связи.  
— Да, конечно.  
Алекс стоит перед ним и не может сдвинуться с места. Он ощущает какую-то незавершённость. Даже хотя бы напутствие: предохраняйтесь. Уж после смерти-то Джастина, пусть оно им и не в кассу. Но хоть что-нибудь.  
— Пап?  
— Всё хорошо, — говорит отец и прижимает ладонь к его макушке.

Да, это оно. Теперь Алекс может идти. Дальше дышать.

***  
Уинстон приходит минута в минуту. Откуда в нём эта собранность, там ещё раздают?  
— Привет.  
— Привет.  
Они улыбаются друг другу. Алекс протягивает ему стакан и они идут вдоль улицы.  
— Я подписал, — говорит Алекс.  
— Мой любимый напиток? — Уинстон принюхивается, поднеся стакан к носу. — Нет. Что там?  
— Пробуй.  
Уинстон жмурит глаза, и он сейчас похож на Гринча. Эти его губы. Вы их видели вообще?  
— Я чувствую запах лайма. Это интересно.  
Да, Алексу тоже интересно. Ни вчерашнего напитка, ни сегодняшнего нет в меню «Моне». Алекс их сам придумал. И продегустировал, конечно. Но вкусы у всех разные, даже если и специфические.

Уинстон делает глоток, и Алекс перестаёт моргать, чтобы ничего не пропустить.  
— Лайм я угадал, — говорит Уинстон. Облизывает губы и снова принюхивается. — Кофе, само собой. Эстрагон?  
— Кофе, самой собой, — передразнивает Алекс. — Ты знал, что сортов кофе много?  
— Догадывался. Но я не разбираюсь. Это ты у нас бариста. А я — всего лишь любитель. Твоих напитков.  
— И вообще-то важны не только ингредиенты, но и их пропорции. В твоём кофе, например, всего три капли сока лайма. Именно сока, а не сиропа.  
— Мне нравится, — говорит Уинстон. — И ещё — мне приятно.  
— Так и было задумано.  
Уинстон вдруг целует его в ухо. И Алекс едва не одёргивает его: не посреди улицы же, где столько народу. Но тут же одёргивает себя. Сегодня он решился сказать отцу, а до самоубийства он как-то сказал Кортни: «Ты лесбиянка, что тут такого?» И все его брыканья сейчас на этот счёт просто-напросто лицемерие, так получается. Если ты гей, то ты — гей. Двадцать четыре на семь, а не стыдливые пять минут за закрытыми дверями. И Алекс нащупывает руку Уинстона, просовывает пальцы между его пальцев. Он видит, что Уинстон повернул голову и смотрит на него, и держит покерфейс: что тут такого. 

Когда они доходят до пешеходного перехода, Уинстон говорит:  
— Я сегодня на машине.  
— О. Ты не сможешь напиться до потери пульса, — отвечает Алекс. — Мы ведь собирались.  
— Хочу тебе кое-что предложить. — И в голосе сплошное беззаконие.  
— Ну, знаешь. Вчерашнее твоё предложение мне не очень понравилось.  
— Ты же всё исправил.  
— Это я умею.  
— Ты отпросился на ночь? — Алекс кивает. Ещё как отпросился. — У меня в машине палатка, спальные мешки, еда — в общем, всё для похода. Что скажешь?  
Их ночь в одной палатке — она не случилась. Как часто одним и тем же людям выпадает возможность сделать друг с другом то, что они не смогли, но хотели. Это же почти путешествие во времени.  
— А как же завтрак? — спрашивает Алекс.  
— Он тоже будет.  
— Если бы ты сказал раньше, я бы тоже взял что-нибудь из дома.  
Уинстон улыбается. И Алекс залипает взглядом на этой улыбке.  
— Тогда я не смог бы обставить это как сюрприз.  
— Ну да.

***  
Алекс закрывает глаза и ветер продувает его насквозь. Он как потоки воды вымывает из головы всякую дрянь. Оставляет её где-то там километрами позади. Играет «Fly me to the moon» и Алекс не слышит ничего, кроме этой песни. Ехать бы так и ехать без конца и без цели. 

Они останавливаются уже в ночи. На какой-то поляне. Трава пружинит под подошвами. А за светом фар — бездна. Над их головами такая же, только искрится. Остро пахнет листьями, прошлогодними и свежими. Такой смешанный запах ясности с тленом. Будто находишься в промежутке. И тьма. И ты завис. Кома. Алекс был там и знает, что ничем там не пахнет и нет там ничего. И его там тоже не было. И фотографии Тайлера — не о нём. 

Под «Rainy day» они устанавливают палатку, разворачивают спальные мешки. Потом начинает играть саундтрек к «Джеймсу Бонду» Сэма Смита. И Алексу уже не хочется вслушиваться в слова и он их перебивает, говорит:  
— Я видел бутылку в сумке с едой.  
— Да, — отвечает Уинстон. Он ставит между спальными мешками лампу и включает. Так гораздо лучше. — Красное вино. Взял из погреба предков.  
Алекс щурится и косит губы вбок.  
— Наверное, супер дорогое и стародревнее.  
— Разумеется. И на вкус как плесень.  
— Разве ты не ценитель всего такого?  
Уинстон оборачивается к нему на корточках и бросает взгляд снизу.  
— Ну, я не выбирал, в какой семье родиться.  
«А если бы ты мог — выбрал бы вообще родиться?», хочет вдруг спросить Алекс. Но только невнятно усмехается. Включает фонарик в телефоне и светит вокруг. Собирает мелкие сухие ветки для костра, а Уинстон продолжает обустраивать палатку. Как тогда. У Алекса щиплет в горле. Он спросил Клэя: «И что мне теперь делать?» И боковым зрением видел Уинстона. И стул тот синий. Отпечаталось, не стереть. 

Сэм Смит наконец замолкает, и спустя секунду тишины звучит пианино. «I go to sleep».  
— Интересный у тебя плей-лист, — говорит Алекс.  
— Мне его подбросили.  
— Да, я так и подумал.  
Алекс обходит палатку и становится у входа с ворохом хвороста подмышкой. Уинстон протягивает ему руку.  
— Потанцуем?  
— Что?  
— Мы в лесу. Никто не увидит.  
Алекс смотрит на руку Уинстона. В его раскрытую ладонь, а Сиа как будто бы поёт о любви, но всё равно о смерти.  
— Ты поэтому захотел поехать в лес? — спрашивает Алекс. — Из-за меня?  
— Я многое хочу делать из-за тебя и с тобой.  
— Ну а я хочу перестать, — говорит Алекс слишком резко и мотает головой. — В смысле — не хочу больше стесняться. Прятаться, скрывать нас с тобой. — Пальцы Уинстона вздрагивают, но не сжимаются в кулак. — Я сегодня сказал отцу.  
— Обо мне?  
— Да.  
— И что он сказал?  
— В общем-то, почти ничего. Но он не против.  
Алекс больше не может видеть пустую ладонь Уинстона. Он поднимает руку и цепляется пальцами за его пальцы. Так они и стоят. Смотрят друг на друга. И между ними слишком много пространства, как тогда на набережной. Когда чуть не случился их первый поцелуй. Но было рано. А сейчас.  
— У тебя замечательный отец, — говорит Уинстон.  
Алекс отводит глаза и затем опускает их совсем. Да уж. Не то слово.  
— А мама? — спрашивает Уинстон. — Она знает?  
— Ну, она до сих пор не позвонила мне. Значит, её тоже всё устраивает.  
Ему показалось или Уинстону горько? За кого?

Что ж, ужин сам себя не приготовит. Что там у них? Алекс отпускает пальцы Уинстона, опускает хворост в траву и отходит к машине. Достаёт из сумки упаковку сосисок, красный перец, баклажан, зелёный лук, банку горошка.  
— Мог бы просто принести сумку, — говорит Уинстон.  
Алекс оглядывается, потом смотрит на свои руки, которые зачем-то нагрузил этим всем. Он витает. Но не в тех облаках. Там пахнет электричеством.  
— Достань вино, — говорит Алекс. Может, это его разрядит немного.

Оно и правда на вкус фу. Кислятина и вяжет, и в этих нотах Алекс совсем ничего не понимает. Но его отпускает. Он перестаёт слышать в песнях слова и слышит только музыку, и она вся ему нравится. Он весь — навстречу ей. Прикрывает глаза, вскидывает брови, качает головой. И режет овощи, пока Уинстон разжигает костёр. Потом они вместе нанизывают сосиски на металлические шпажки. Трещит хворост, и лицо припекает. И ночь вокруг. Классно. 

— Ты веришь в бога? — спрашивает Уинстон.  
— Ну. — Алекс пожимает плечами. — Мои родители вроде как верят. Не то чтобы мы каждое воскресенье ходили в церковь и всё такое. Но я с детства привык к мысли, что бог есть, и он следит за нами, поэтому нужно вести себя хорошо.  
— Больше похоже на Санта Клауса.  
— А ты?  
— Я, скорее, верю в матрицу. То есть для меня это интересней, чем бог. Он везде, он скучный.  
— А чем отличается? Всё равно ты не принадлежишь себе. Если бог, то он только и ждёт повода, чтобы надавать тебе пиздюлей. А если симуляция — то в тебя просто играет какой-то чувак, да тот же бог. В любом случае отстой.  
Уинстон оглядывается на него.  
— А что не отстой? Если мы не в симуляции и над нами нет бога, мы же всё равно мало что решаем. Скорее, мы вынуждены что-то решать.  
Алекс смотрит, как сосиска схватывается корочкой над костром. И ему как-то не хочется, чтобы эта абстракция перешла в конкретику. Не этим вечером, пожалуйста, спасибо.  
— Почему ты вообще спросил про бога? Это же опасная тема, — говорит он шутливым тоном. — Мы можем сильно поругаться. Ещё спроси, нравится ли мне Трамп.  
— Тут и спрашивать нечего. — Голос Уинстона тоже звучит уже легче. — А про бога. Мы же сидим у костра. Глубокой ночью, в глубоком лесу. Самое время и место рисковать и говорить о стрёмных вещах.  
Алекс усмехается: что ж, раз так. Кладёт сосиску в контейнер и поднимает на Уинстона взгляд. Тени от костра будто подточили черты его лица. Он выглядит старше и немного мистически.  
— Когда мне было девять, — говорит Алекс, — я остался вечером один дома. Отец был в патруле, мама на дежурстве, а Питер вышел в магазин. Родители прятали сладости в шкафу у себя в спальне. Я полез туда. Обожрался всякого и потом меня тошнило. Но вот что самое страшное в этой истории. В коробке со сладостями был какой-то шоколадный сироп или молоко, не помню уже, и я его неудачно открыл. Часть сиропа выплеснулась мне на руки. И я, дурак, вытер руки о штаны сзади. Вскоре вернулся Питер. Он звал меня, потом пошёл искать, потому что отвечал за меня. И вот он заходит в комнату, а из-за плеча у него выглядывает девушка. А я сижу на корточках перед шкафом, с этими измазанными шоколадом штанами. Это был самый хуёвый день в моей жизни. Ладно бы Питер, но его девушка. Что она вообще подумала обо мне?  
Уинстон смотрит на Алекса, улыбается, прикусив нижнюю губу. Его плечи слегка дрожат, и смех вырывается через нос. Он роняет голову и хватается ладонью за колено Алекса.  
— Она же никому не рассказала?  
— Нет. И спасибо ей за это. Иначе моя школьная жизнь превратилась бы в ад ещё в начальных классах.  
Алекс заносит руку над волосами Уинстона. И не ждёт, не раздумывает — запускает в них пальцы, сминает кудри в горсть. Это так круто — когда ты можешь дотронуться до человека просто так, без повода и без намерений. Захотел и сделал. Уинстон выдыхает, и звук получается вибрирующий, с отголоском смеха. Потом поворачивает голову к костру и прижимается щекой к колену Алекса. 

— Твоя очередь, — говорит Алекс, путаясь пальцами в его волосах. — Расскажи свою стрёмную историю.  
— Историю вряд ли. Но могу признаться кое в чём. Мне нравятся вены. На руках, на шее, на лбу. Как они вздуваются. И трогать пальцами. Люблю фотографировать руки с набухшими венами. Когда ты напрягаешься или злишься, у тебя выпирают венки под глазами.  
Алекс тут же проводит пальцами под глазами.  
— Я слышал о таком фетише, — говорит он. — Это же безобидно, вроде переодевания или фуд-фетиша.  
— Когда-то я любил фантазировать, что меня кусает вампир. Вгоняет клыки в сонную артерию.  
— Это уже какая-то вампирофилия. — Алекс поднимает с земли стакан с вином, делает глоток. Оно выглядит совсем чёрным и на вкус другое, будто постояло на свежем лесном воздухе и напиталось древесным и хвойным. — А у меня, наверное, фетиш твоих волос.  
— У меня фетиш всего тебя. — Уинстон скользит рукой по ноге Алекса, залезает пальцами под штанину и гладит вверх. — Ещё признание. Мне понравилась твоя странная трость.  
Их первая встреча. «Ты заблудился?» Если бы ты знал, как, блядь.  
— Ну, мне пришлось украсить её, — говорит Алекс, — чтобы она не смотрелась совсем уродски.

Уинстон садится и тянется за сосисками. Вручает одну Алексу.  
— Предлагаю съесть на брудершафт.  
— Или можно одну на двоих как Леди и Бродяга.  
— А ещё можно не подстраивать предлоги и просто поцеловаться.  
— Ещё лучше сделать это без обсуждений.  
— Например, так? — спрашивает Уинстон и целует. Так сильно и глубоко, что у Алекса перед глазами опрокидывается звёздное небо. Под пальцами крошится кора. Слабеют колени. Алекс обхватывает Уинстона за плечи и валит его на землю. Сосиски — какие сосиски? Алекс вжимается в него плотно, ещё плотнее. Носом к носу, языком к языку, пальцами к волосам и к шее, бёдрами к бёдрам. И шуршание их одежды становится единым слитным звуком. У Алекса бешено стоит, и в солнечном сплетении будто плещется и шипит пена. Это ощущение похоже на восторг, когда перехватывает дыхание. Вау. Уинстон ёрзает под ним, просовывает пальцы сзади под резинку штанов, сгибает колено между его ног и всё становится совсем впритык. Алекса потряхивает, он резко выдыхает и замирает, прижавшись ртом к щеке Уинстона. В голове пульсирует, и его член тоже пульсирует. Если он двинется хоть чуть-чуть, то просто, блядь, кончит на месте. Если Уинстон продолжит гладить его задницу.

— Погоди, — говорит Алекс. Голос у него будто садится как последняя батарейка.  
— В чём дело? — спрашивает Уинстон. Его дыхание задевает ухо, и Алекса пробирает озноб.  
— Просто ничего пока...  
Алекс приподнимается и скатывается с него в траву. Дышит во все лёгкие, открыв глаза навстречу небу и раскинув руки. Из машины звучит какой-то джаз и Алекс всем нутром цепляется за эти звуки. Ему надо немного остыть. Он не хочет спустить в штаны как малолетка. Серьёзно, блядь. Уинстон влияет на него совершенно наркотически. 

— Алекс? — Уинстон звучит так, будто извиняется. Неужели он не понимает?  
— Всё хорошо, — говорит Алекс. — Даже слишком.  
— Да? — Алекс слышит, как пальцы Уинстона перебирают траву. Где-то между ними, не приближаясь. — Я испугался, что ты... Ну, не знаю.  
— Что меня перемкнуло? Конечно, перемкнуло. Да мне просто сносит крышу. А тебе нет?  
— Алекс. — Уинстон произносит его имя как не имя. Алекс не знает. — Да, мне тоже. Я понимаю, о чём ты. — Уинстон молчит пару секунд и молчат его пальцы в траве. — И я знаю, как сделать, чтобы... чтобы не сразу.  
— Как? — Алекс усмехается и звук похож на кашель. — Заменить тебя другим человеком?  
— Может, в первый раз и не получится.

Уинстон придвигается к нему мимолётным шорохом по траве. Касается двумя пальцами его лба и ведёт линию вниз к кончику носа. Трогает губы. Алекс протяжно моргает и делает глубокий вдох. Его словно затягивает в воронку и небо сужается. От пальцев Уинстона слегка пахнет металлом и костром. Уинстон скользит ими под ворот футболки, по ключицам, по плечу. Это как смотреть в телескоп, но — кожей. Уинстон целует Алекса в шею, трётся носом. И неба уже совсем не видно. Алекс поднимает руку и кладёт ладонь ему на затылок, и тут же поворачивается на бок и забрасывает ногу на его бедро. И они снова вплотную друг к другу. И Алекс распаляется в секунду. Сгребает рубашку на его плечах, врезается в них ногтями, врезается языком в его губы. У него жажда, и либо да, либо да. Уинстон отодвигает его ногу, задирает футболку и просовывает ладонь под резинку штанов. Блядь. Алекс открывает рот, воздух застревает в горле. Уинстон с нажимом смыкает пальцы вокруг члена, и Алекс дёргается вперёд. Блядь-блядь-блядь. В руке Уинстона так по-другому, так бесконтрольно и так пиздец тесно. Алекс толкается раз, другой, третий и кончает, стиснув зубы до ломоты в висках, с длинным «м-м-м» в шею Уинстона.

Кажется, ему ещё не было так навзрыд хорошо. А это даже сексом не назовёшь.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Алекс, и это звучит до смерти глупо. Но это правда.  
— Не за что, — отвечает Уинстон. Алекс чувствует его улыбку на своей щеке.  
— А ты?.. — Он облизывает губы, сглатывает и сдвигает ладонь по траве, дотрагивается до Уинстона. У него стоит. Ещё как. Алекс и не думал, что Уинстон кончит от его оргазма.  
— Если хочешь, — отвечает Уинстон. И у Алекса, блядь, снова встаёт от его голоса, от того, как он не просит, но позволяет, и рука Уинстона до сих пор в его штанах. И сердце штормит как полоумное. Алекс смотрит на свои пальцы. Как они исчезают под рубашкой Уинстона. Нащупывает пуговицу на брюках. Расстёгивает. Оттягивает слегка резинку трусов. Закусывает губы изнутри и скользит вниз. Уинстон вздрагивает, когда Алекс касается его члена. Он без понятия, что делать, и вряд ли Уинстону станет так же хорошо. Он просто обхватывает член пальцами и ведёт рукой вниз и вверх. Как будто себе, но — нет. Кожа такая гладкая, и вены такие тугие. И всё это пиздец сюрно. Алекс открывает и закрывает рот. Проводит языком по губам. Вдыхает и выдыхает урывками. Двигает пальцами быстрее, чётче. И Уинстон повторяет его движения. Повторяет его дыхание. А потом тычется носом в его нос и целует. И это самый влажный и скользкий их поцелуй. Они содрогаются почти синхронно, друг за другом, Уинстон стонет и Алекс отзывается эхом. Этот оргазм тише и как будто дольше. Тянется и тянется. Вытягивает. 

Алекс опускает голову в траву и выдыхает как в последний раз. Он — до дна. Уинстон ложится на спину и накрывает лицо ладонями, трёт глаза. Потом оборачивается к Алексу и смотрит. И Алекс смотрит в ответ. Они только что кончили, но отчего-то у него ощущение, что они сейчас трахаются взглядами. Наверное, это вино в его венах.

Они лежат три песни подряд и смотрят то в небо, то друг в друга.  
— Меня пугают планеты, — говорит Алекс. — Они огромные и пиздец нелепые.  
— Я был бы не против улететь на Марс, — отвечает Уинстон.  
— Насовсем или как в фильме?  
— Ну я точно не хотел бы вернуться на Землю как в фильме.  
Они переглядываются, и Алекс смеётся. Вскидывает руку вверх.  
— Тони Старк, блядь.  
— Жаль, что он умер.  
— Не знаю. Я не угораю особо по супергероям. Смотрел несколько фильмов для общего развития.  
— И ты не хотел бы никакую суперспособность?  
— Например, как у Дэдпула? Давай, может, поедим?  
Алекс встаёт и оглядывает траву возле бревна, на котором они сидели. Где-то тут должны валяться сосиски, их лучше убрать, чтобы не навлечь каких-нибудь зверей. Костёр почти догорел, нужно подбросить дров. Алекс наклоняется за стаканом с вином. Допивает в один глоток. Жуткая кислятина.  
— А в бутылке ещё осталось? — спрашивает он, обернувшись. Уинстон опёрся на локти и смотрит из-под хмурых бровей. — Что?  
— Всё в порядке?  
— Ну да. Я просто захотел есть.  
— После того как пошутил про Дэдпула.  
— Смешная же шутка, нет?  
Уинстон пожимает плечами.  
— Ну извини. — Алекс взмахивает стаканом. — Может, я слегка и дёрнулся. Но я не заостряюсь на этом, и со мной можно и дальше спокойно разговаривать. Например, ты мог бы сказать, какую сам хочешь суперспособность.  
Уинстон переводит взгляд чуть в сторону, потом вниз и говорит:  
— Сколько угодно раз повторять любые моменты из жизни. Перематывать как фильм и проживать заново.  
— А память? Она будет обнуляться?  
— Нет, не будет. В этом и кайф.  
— Ну, у меня есть вопросы к такой суперспособности. Что с другими людьми? Они же не зависнут во времени, чтобы подождать, пока ты наповторяешься вдоволь. И как протекает твоё собственное время? Ты перестаёшь стареть, когда возвращаешься в те моменты?  
— Алекс. Это просто фантазия, не надо включать Клэя.  
Уинстон встаёт и потягивается. Вытряхивает из волос травинки и ещё какую-то хрень, которая налипла там. Застёгивает брюки, оправляет рубашку. Вот это вот в нём — умение обрубать. Взглядом или интонацией. И ты просто стоишь и — стоишь.

В какие моменты он хотел бы вернуться? Возвращаться раз за разом.

Алекс отворачивается и ищет глазами бутылку. Она стоит рядом с миской, в которой давно уже остыли овощи. Алекс перешагивает через бревно, берёт бутылку и наливает себе.  
— Мне тоже давай, — говорит Уинстон. Он встаёт за спиной у Алекса. Близко, но не касаясь. Алекс делает глоток вина. — Эта ночь. Я хотел бы повторить её. И тот день, когда мы поехали на экскурсию в Сандерсон. Чтобы снова впервые взять тебя за руку.  
— Это уже не будет впервые.  
— И вечеринку в честь Дня Всех Влюблённых. — Затылку тепло от его дыхания. — Чтобы ты снова отыскал меня среди дёргающихся тел и посмотрел вот так, как ты посмотрел тогда.  
— Как я посмотрел?  
— Я не сфотографировал и не могу показать, но поверь. Я бы повторял это тысячу раз.  
— Я тоже хорошо помню тот момент. И тебя в нём. У меня в памяти целая серия снимков. Хотя это, скорее, гифки. Или даже видео. Потому что песню я тоже помню.  
Уинстон прислоняется лбом к его затылку. Дышит в шею, а потом целует. Стоять бы так и стоять. Под саундтрек этого момента — «Save the world tomorrow».

Никогда.

Они находят сосиски за бревном и прячут их в пакет. Потом садятся к костру жарить новые.  
— У нас уже традиция, — говорит Уинстон. — Есть остывшие овощи.  
— Не самая скучная традиция, — отвечает Алекс. — Мне нравится. И это оригинально. Все глушат вискарь и дуют траву, а мы — едим овощи.  
— Ну, трава тоже есть.  
— Та, которую ты из волос вытряхнул?  
Им же и так хорошо, зачем перегибать.  
— Я пас, — говорит Алекс. — Но ты, если хочешь, пожалуйста.  
— Нет. Курить в одно лицо это же извращение. Я не хочу уходить на другую волну без тебя.  
Алекс переворачивает сосиску над костром и косится на Уинстона. Вот в таких вот мелочах и проявляется, кто есть кто. А широкие жесты всем под силу. Алекс смотрит, как Уинстон пробует сосиску пальцами, отдёргивает их и дует. 

***  
— Это я, — говорит Алекс и открывает глаза. Перед ним брезент потолка цвета хаки. Утро, которое не избежать, если выбрал жить. Оно рано или поздно наступит. Оно будет наступать на тебя снова и снова — самое трудное время суток. И не спать — не вариант. Алекс пробовал.

Сначала ты вспоминаешь, что было вчера. Затем — что было раньше, чем вчера. День нанизывается на день, и даже если ты не косячишь много недель подряд — всё равно въебёшься в тупик. Ты не хочешь просыпаться, когда уже проснулся. И как бы — добро пожаловать.

Алекс поворачивает голову. Уинстон спит. Ладонь под головой. Рот приоткрыт. Под веками штиль. Уинстона здесь нет. Первое и главное и единственное правило этой жизни: никогда не будите человека. Алекс отводит взгляд, потому что взгляд иногда ощутимей толчка в спину. Вылезает из спального мешка и тихонько ползёт к выходу.

Утро за пределами палатки сырое и ясное. Между ветками слоится небо всеми оттенками розового. И пахнет предвкушением дождя. И на секунду как будто бы хочется жить. Но Алекс сильнее. Он не наденет клетчатую рубашку и не укатит в Канаду. Он разжигает костёр и жарит тосты. Кипятит воду. Чистит зубы своей зубной щёткой. Садится на землю и заваривает чай. 

И:  
— Привет.  
— Привет.

***  
Дома его встречает мама. Осматривает сначала срочным и бережным взглядом, будто вечного пациента, а затем обнимает.  
— Ты весь пропах костром, — говорит она.  
— У нас был пикник.  
— В лесу?  
— Ну, мам. Я же вернулся домой, значит, меня никто не съел.  
— Алекс.  
— Ладно, извини. Мы были осторожны. Ездили в лес, где нет диких зверей.  
Мама вздыхает, мол, что с тобой делать, и идёт на кухню. Там полно солнца и запаха кофе с тостами, домашними, без горечи. Алекс следует за ней, на ходу снимая рюкзак.  
— Папа рассказал мне про Уинстона.  
Алекс замирает у стола.  
— Да?  
— Кажется, я видела его на выпускном. Он смотрел в нашу сторону. — Алекс хмурится и мама поясняет: — Тёмненький кучерявый мальчик с красивыми глазами.  
— Ну, в общем, да, — говорит Алекс, зацепившись ногтем за трещину на спинке стула. Он никогда бы так не описал Уинстона, но что уж дают. Подходит по описанию, ок.  
— Мы с папой будем рады познакомиться с ним. — Как по нотам. — Когда ты будешь готов.  
— Ага.  
Мама пускает воду в раковине и что-то моет. Какую-нибудь чашку, которую можно было бы и потом. Алекс стоит и смотрит на пятнышко кофе около сахарницы. Но мама больше ничего не говорит. И, может быть, так и надо. Никакого события, и Алекс сейчас пойдёт в свою комнату, примет ванну и займётся чем угодно, у него же выходной.


	3. Chapter 3

Алекс каждый день придумывает для Уинстона напиток. Они ходят в кино, на каток, подрезают друг друга на картах в парке аттракционов, смотрят «Ганнибала» у Уинстона дома, и там правда главные герои насквозь геи, бродят по городу, обедают в кафе, купаются в озере, качаются на качелях, загорают на пляже или валяются под зонтами с ледяными коктейлями, встречают знакомых, слушают музыку, пялятся в ночное небо, бесцельно катаются на эскалаторах в супермаркете, сидят на лавках, играют в боулинг и бильярд, летают на парапланах в виртуальной реальности, смеются, танцуют в ночных клубах. И всё время целуются. Днями и ночами напролёт хотят друг друга. Снятся друг другу.

Так они добираются до июля, а потом Уинстон говорит, что ему нужно уехать на неделю. У бабушки юбилей, восемьдесят лет. И родители решили устроить восьмидневный фестиваль любви в её честь.  
— Класс, — говорит Алекс.  
Они пьют в «Моне» кофе, и это место давно уже не было пристанищем плохих новостей. Но и правда круто, что бабушке Уинстона восемьдесят, и что родители так дорожат ею. И голос Алекса не имеет права звучать как унылое говно. Это же всего лишь восемь дней. Никто никого не бросает. Они даже не разъезжаются по разным колледжам пока что. И впереди ещё целых полтора месяца лета. Ну или чуть меньше, но всё равно.  
— Поздравь бабулю от меня, — говорит Алекс уже нормальным голосом.  
— Поздравлю, — отвечает Уинстон. Он помешивает ложкой свой кофе и выглядит кисло.

Им предстоит репетиция. Только созвоны и переписка. 

***

Алекс опускает руку, встряхивает и ждёт. Когда пальцы начинает покалывать, он направляет на запястье камеру телефона, делает снимок и отсылает Уинстону.

«Алекс. Спасибо. Алекс. Алекс».  
«Пришли фотку в профиль», — пишет Алекс.  
Уинстон присылает свой профиль на фоне заката с подписью «vs». Конечно, закат продувает, тут без вариантов.  
«Восемь новых напитков ждут тебя», — отвечает Алекс.  
«А ты?»  
«А я их пытаюсь не уронить».  
«Благородно».  
«Как дела?»  
«Уют и благодать. Все пересрались в первый же вечер».  
«Ты тоже?»  
«Нет, я фотографировал. Покажу им потом, пусть устыдятся».  
«С тобой опасно иметь дело. У тебя столько компромата», — пишет Алекс, перечитывает и стирает. Да уж, теперь ему нужно особо тщательно фильтровать свои остроты.  
«Покажи им те, где они хуже всего получились», — это Алекс отправляет.  
«Шах и мат».

А Алекс думал, Уинстон ответит что-то вроде: «На моих снимках все красиво получаются». 

«Может, и девятый напиток. Бонусный», — пишет Алекс.  
«А вторая рука? Я очень мучаюсь».  
«Она занята».  
«Ты в зале?»  
«Нет».  
«Чем тогда?»  
«Догадайся».  
«М-м-м».

Алекс улыбается и откидывается на спинку кресла. Заводит руки за голову, проводит пальцами вниз от локтей. Потом пишет:  
«Я печатаю ей».  
«Всё равно получается, что одна рука где-то вне фокуса».  
Подловил.  
«Так хочешь фотографию?»  
«ОЧЕНЬ».

Алекс спускает правую руку со стола и смотрит, как наливаются вены. Становятся синими-синими, выпуклыми — в этом правда что-то есть. Что-то надрывное и хрупкое. Алекс думает о Джастине и о Ханне. Об их венах. О противоположности и о смерти: Джастин свои вены наполнял, а Ханна — вскрыла. 

Алекс отправляет Уинстону второй снимок.  
«Ты лучший», — отвечает Уинстон.  
Алексу тоже хочется написать ему что-нибудь приятное, что-нибудь в доказательство, как он скучает, но все фразы в мыслях выглядят ванильно. Не то чтобы Алекс стремился к брутальности. В общем, за такие сообщения он бы испытывал финский стыд. И это даже не какие-нибудь прозвища, которые дают друг другу некоторые парочки. Круто, что Уинстон тоже не склонен к такой херне. Он пишет имя Алекса или произносит его, и в этом имени — всё. 

«Ты тоже, — пишет Алекс. — Лучше заката уж точно».  
«Спасибо. Я сейчас смотрю сериал «Чем мы заняты в тени». Он про вампиров».  
«Это намёк? Ладно, так и быть. В Хэллоуин я наряжусь вампиром и выпью всю твою кровь».  
«Договорились! Там есть линия вампира-тирана и его фамильяра. Позже выясняется, что фамильяр из древнего рода охотников за вампирами. Кажется, я их шипперю».  
«Он убьёт своего хозяина?»  
«Вряд ли. Однажды перед ним встанет сложный выбор и он выберет хозяина. Или хозяин его наконец обратит. Тоже от безысходности».  
«Как-то это шаблонно».  
«Всё шаблонно. Шекспир нас опередил». — Алекс прямо слышит в этом сообщении интонации Уинстона. Такие тоже-безысходные. И видит его лицо, и как он пожимает плечом.  
«Упоминать Шекспира тоже шаблонно», — пишет Алекс. Ему нравится задирать Уинстона и знать, что Уинстон не оскорбится, а улыбнётся.  
«И признаваться в любви к его сонетам стыдно?» — спрашивает Уинстон, и Алекс сам улыбается, отвечает:  
«Ещё как. Даже не вздумай».  
«Тебе повезло, что у меня нет под рукой томика Шекспира. А навскидку я ничего не могу вспомнить».  
«Как ты школу вообще окончил? Я помню только перчатку на руке».  
«Встречный вопрос. Это не сонет».  
Точно. Это «нет повести печальнее на свете». Есть, вообще-то. Когда Джульетта остаётся в живых.  
«Ты ещё там? — пишет Уинстон. — Полез гуглить сонеты?»  
«Мы в восемнадцатом веке, чтобы я вдруг решил сразить тебя декламированием Шекспира?»  
«И всё равно уже поздно».  
«Спать ложишься в детское время или надо куда-то идти?»  
«Нет. Ты уже меня сразил. Шекспиру и не снилось».  
Алекс усмехается. Перечитывает и снова усмехается, мотает головой. Что на такое ответить? Алекс не умеет флиртовать, а это же явный флирт. И его не было между ними даже в самом начале. Или был со стороны Уинстона, а Алекс проморгал? И сейчас — когда он не может видеть Уинстона, а может только по памяти додумывать выражения его лица — немного ощущение, что они вернулись туда, где ещё не было этого лета. И у Алекса потеют ладони. И он боится выглядеть пошло. Или глупо. И долго молчать в ответ — тоже отстой. А если Уинстон напишет: «Ну ладно, мне пора»? Ага, а потом вообще не напишет больше. Разве не Уинстон только что написал, что Алекс его уже сразил? Чем бы там ни было. Бля. 

«И хорошо, — пишет Алекс. — Я не хочу сниться какому-то левому чуваку».  
В этом сообщении грации как в его первых шагах после выстрела.  
«А мне?» — спрашивает Уинстон.  
«А с тобой я хочу наяву».  
«Алекс». «Алекс». «Алекс».

***

Алекс ложится в постель и гасит лампу. По окну лупит дождь, и на потолке и стенах колышутся прерывистые тени. Хороший ритм, самое то, чтобы заснуть без выебонов. Слушать и пялиться на тени, пока глаза сами не захлопнутся. Сначала моргаешь медленней и дольше. И дольше. Веки будто прилипают. 

Под подушкой вибрирует телефон. Алекс вздрагивает, словно оступился. Вытягивает телефон, на экране имя Уинстона. Сон как рукой к хренам.

— Да, — отвечает Алекс, и горло распирает сердцебиением. — Уинстон?  
— Привет, — говорит Уинстон. Его голос ненормальный и ещё ненормальнее его дыхание. Как будто запыхался. — Алекс.  
— Ты что, дрочишь? — в шутку говорит Алекс, лишь бы не нафантазировать всякого дерьма.  
— Я думал о тебе и оно как-то само собой получилось.  
Пиздец, он серьёзно?  
— Блядь. Уинстон.  
Алекс выдыхает, но в горле всё ещё жмёт и больно сглотнуть.  
— Только не клади трубку, — говорит Уинстон. — Можешь молчать, если не хочешь сейчас говорить со мной. Просто подыши.  
— Подышать, пока ты будешь дрочить?  
— Ты тоже можешь.  
Вот же дичь. Просто гасите всех. Алекс бросает взгляд на дверь и засовывает руку под одеяло. Вжимает затылок в подушку. Дотрагивается до себя через шорты. Жарко так, будто прихватило температурой. Блядь.  
— Алекс. — От того, как Уинстон выдыхает его имя, у Алекса сразу встаёт. — Ты ещё там?  
— Да. — Алекс лезет под шорты и тоже выдыхает в трубку. Не нарочно, а потому что не может не.  
— Алекс. Алекс... — Дыхание Уинстона разгоняется, подрагивает, и Алекс двигает пальцами по члену быстро и жёстко, зажмурившись, сцепив зубы.  
— Алекс, — шепчет Уинстон.  
Оргазм прошибает Алекса до костей, и он захлёбывается в трубку. И слышит, как Уинстон тоже кончает. Будто видит его искажённый рот. 

— Охренеть, — говорит Уинстон. — Это было круто.  
— Наверное, — отвечает Алекс, глядя в дождливый потолок. Стук капель прошивает ему виски.  
От невозможности дотронуться до Уинстона, но с его дыханием на другом конце провода оргазм получился острее, чем когда Алекс дрочит наедине с собой. Это точно.  
— Я хочу повторить, — говорит Уинстон.  
— Сейчас?  
— Утром?  
Алекс вынимает руку из шорт и берёт из ящика тумбочки влажные салфетки, чтобы вытереть пальцы. Говорит:  
— Ладно.  
— Если ты хочешь.  
— Ну, я таким ещё не занимался. До сегодняшнего дня.  
— Я тоже. С тобой это впервые.  
Правда? Алекс комкает салфетку. Смотрит на неё. Это приятно — быть в чём-то первым для Уинстона. В чём-то хорошем, потому что до Алекса Уинстон не встречался с убийцей. И с суицидником, у которого не получилось. И с инвалидом.  
— Хорошо, — говорит Алекс вполголоса.  
— Хорошо, — отвечает Уинстон.

***

Утром. И вечером. Звонит Уинстон или Алекс. И они дышат в трубку, шепчут имена друг друга. А днём переписываются о всяком разном. Уинстон рассказывает, как они катались на яхте и видели огромных кружевных медуз. Как запускали воздушного змея. Как день напролёт смотрели старые любимые фильмы бабушки, в пижамах и с пиццей, будто посреди лета приключилось Рождество. Алекс рассказывает, как в «Моне» сцепились какие-то девчонки и разбили пару кружек. Как он с Тайлером и Чарли ходил на каток. Как помогал маме печь кексы. 

Они переписываются и созваниваются каждый день. Иногда — среди ночи. Встречают в интернете что-то прикольное или омерзительное и шлют друг другу. И Алекс часто думает: как они будут дальше. Не может не думать. Когда лето кончится и начнётся учёба вдали друг от друга. Это же популярная проблема среди молодёжи. Она постоянно обсасывается в кино, и в жизни мало чем отличается. Люди расстаются в большинстве случаев. Переписка и созвоны постепенно сходят на нет. Потому что у тебя появляются новые друзья, новые интересы, новые впечатления, новые переживания. И всё это касается тебя, но уже — не его. В конце концов это просто утомительно — держать друг друга нон-стоп в курсе всего происходящего вокруг тебя. И глупо клясться и обещать любовь до гробовой доски. Это не зависит от тебя, Джесс права. Не ты выбираешь, в кого и когда влюбиться и когда остыть к нему. И не на что тут обижаться. А порознь это вероятнее. 

Будут, конечно, и встречи. На День Благодарения, в Рождество, может быть, в Хэллоуин, по выходным, но вряд ли каждую неделю. Им же надо учиться, они за этим поступали в колледж. И учиться хорошо. Как это — Алекс уже толком не помнит. Ему особенно нужно стараться. И поменьше всяких тусовок. И следить за собой, включить на полную внутреннего полицейского и не позволять себе шагов вправо или влево. Никаких больше приключений на голову и жопу. 

Сейчас-то Алекс по уши. Сейчас Алекс как в романтическом кино — и на клятвы горазд, и на прочую дурь. Сто сорок шесть процентов он будет гореть навстречу Уинстону, как эту неделю, всю оставшуюся жизнь. Не отлипать от телефона. Взахлёб рассказывать и слушать. Жить их переписками и созвонами, а остальное — только фон. Второй, третий, десятый план, а в фокусе — Уинстон и то, что Алекс к нему чувствует. И расстояние между ними — наоборот, крепче спаивает их друг с другом. Потому что скучать по Уинстону — то же самое что голодать. Голод не затухает, он разрастается, и его не прекратить ничем, кроме Уинстона. И чем дольше и чаще они будут в разлуке, тем ближе — друг к другу. Логично же, блин. Все об этом знают. Уинстон тоже никогда и ни за что не остынет к Алексу. Они словно единственные люди на Земле или там какие-нибудь соулмейты — только друг для друга. Раз и навсегда. 

А зачем вообще об этом думать. Почему бы не пустить всё на самотёк и будь что будет. Жить одним днём. Наслаждаться здесь и сейчас и бла-бла-бла. Завтра же просто может не наступить. Этому Алекса отлично научила школа «Либерти». И он — достойный её выпускник. Медалист. А Уинстон. Может, он прав был, когда предлагал роман на лето. Это очень дальновидно. И вытаскивать их отношения в осень, во всю эту слякоть — не просто бесполезно, но и жестоко. Приговаривать друг друга к затяжному прощанию. Как там говорят: пластырь надо срывать быстро.

Говорят вообще много разного, и одно противоречит другому. И хрен знает, к чему прислушиваться: к тому, что тебе больше нравится, или к тому, что правильно. 

«Чем больше я живу, тем меньше понимаю, что правильно». Страшно услышать эти слова от человека, который всегда был для тебя самым сильным и мудрым. Практически — супергероем. Но чем больше ты живёшь, тем яснее видишь: родители — такие же растерянные беспомощные люди, как и ты сам. Но у них есть ты, и им приходится срочно взрослеть, брать себя в руки, притворяться непобедимыми на уровне бога. Стоять и следить, чтобы ты не наебнулся. А если это случилось, вернуть тебя на ноги. Так что — никто, блядь, не знает, что правильно. И если спросить Уинстона, что он об этом думает, как он ответит? Может, он и вовсе не заморачивается. Сейчас ему хорошо и он знает, что и дальше будет хорошо. И если они расстанутся, это тоже не значит плохо.

Думать, что у Уинстона в голове всё проще — как-то гнусно. Словно перекладывать на него ответственность. Не только в простреленной голове сквозняки и разбитые стёкла на каждом шагу. Уинстон тоже, может, боится, ворочается в ночи от бессонницы и сомнений, воображает сценарии их осенних будней, молчит или говорит о чём угодно другом, потому что тоже считает, что это не та проблема, которую надо обсуждать. Которой этим поможешь. 

***

О стекло ударяется камушек. Алекс выглядывает в окно. Там Уинстон. Стоит, задрав голову. Улыбается. Вернулся.

Алекс задёргивает штору. Подходит к шкафу и наскоро оглядывает себя в зеркало. Встрёпывает волосы. 

Когда он открывает входную дверь, Уинстон уже за порогом.  
— Постригся, — говорит он.  
— А ты, слава богу, нет. — Алекс окунается пальцами в его волосы, прижимается носом к щеке. Он пиздец скучал по его запаху. — Привет, — шепчет.  
— Привет.  
Уинстон дышит ему в губы и еле касаясь проводит пальцами от поясницы до лопаток. Алекса зашкаливает так же, как на их первой прогулке этим летом. Тяжело.  
— Ты это нарочно? — спрашивает Алекс. Если бы он не держался за волосы Уинстона, упал бы. И не потому что инвалид.  
— А ты? — спрашивает Уинстон.  
— Я ничего не делаю.  
— Ты существуешь.  
— Ну это я точно не нарочно. — Алекс улыбается. Любые слова, любые мелочи приводят его к этому. А может, ну и хрен с ним. Может, сделать из этого фишку. Ведь он существует, и тут не поспоришь.  
— Не переставай, — говорит Уинстон. От его ресниц щекотно.  
— Не буду, — отвечает Алекс. 

***

Он наливает Уинстону кофе в свою чашку.  
— Ничего, что я пришёл вот так? — спрашивает Уинстон.  
— Ничего. Мама спит после ночной смены, а папа ещё на работе. — Алекс кривит рот. — Они оба хотят с тобой познакомиться.  
— А я всем привёз подарки.  
— Те, что бабушка забраковала?  
— Вот это вот для тебя. — Уинстон ставит на стол правый локоть. На предплечье у него татуировка как у Алекса — голова инопланетянина. — Если ты не отсюда, то я тоже.  
Алекс теряется. В первую секунду ему кажется, что это слишком. А потом — что это слишком пиздец трогательно. Он наклоняется и обводит пальцем контур. Татуировка свежая, и кожа ещё местами воспалена и не облезла.  
— Серьёзно? — говорит Алекс. — Парные татуировки — как мы до этого докатились?  
— Совершенно закономерно. — Уинстон смотрит на Алекса как чёртов философ.  
— Было больно?  
— Мне понравилось.  
— Мне тоже. Мне нравится. — Алекс улыбается и не может прекратить. И Уинстон заражается его улыбкой.  
— Я надеялся на это.  
— Пойдём ко мне. 

Алекс запирает дверь, когда они заходят в комнату. Он убирался на днях, и пока ещё не сильно срач. Но если бы он знал, что Уинстон придёт, убрался бы заново, конечно.  
— Ванная и туалет там, — говорит Алекс, повторяя Уинстона, и указывает руками в сторону двери.  
Уинстон садится на кровать и оглядывается. Останавливает взгляд на гитарах. Алекс не убрал их в чехлы, как если бы совсем завязал, но просить его сыграть лучше не надо. Он перестал играть не из-за травмы. Не из-за черепно-мозговой. И Уинстон не просит. Он тянется вперёд и сдёргивает со спинки стула футболку.  
— «Мазила».  
— Это старая футболка, — говорит Алекс. — Очень старая. Я не настолько ироничен.  
Иронична жизнь. Уинстон продевает пальцы в рукава и вешает футболку обратно. Потом смотрит на Алекса. И вздыхает.  
— Иди уже сюда.

И Алекс идёт. Садится на колени Уинстона, уткнувшись своими в край кровати. Толкает его в плечи. Уинстон падает спиной на кровать и разбрасывает руки. Он смотрит на Алекса как тогда, в их первую ночёвку у него дома: «И что ты сделаешь — делай что-нибудь». Алекс целует его. Но это не всё. За восемь дней Алекс много читал и смотрел гейское порно. Пару раз порывался написать Тони и всё-таки решил разобраться сам. Он купил смазку. Он собирался с духом эти восемь дней. Уже июль, и будет просто нечестно и дальше динамить Уинстона. Поцелуи и взаимная дрочка — это, конечно, здорово, но недостаточно. Алексу самому хочется больше, пусть и пиздецки страшно облажаться.

Он целует Уинстона. Это у него хорошо получается. Уинстон такой — сложно не целовать его. Алекс гладит его шею, касается пальцами за ухом, а другой рукой нащупывает край футболки и тянет вверх. Это тоже легко и обыденно. Он и брюки вслепую расстегнёт и стащит их с Уинстона. Много раз такое уже делали. Лежали голые и трогали друг друга. Лежали друг на друге. И Уинстон ни разу не намекнул даже. Будто секс пока не изобрели и они оба в душе не знают, что ещё можно друг с другом сделать. И сейчас, когда они выпутываются из одежды, сталкиваясь пальцами и языками, и дышат так, будто уже на грани оргазма, Алекс в какой-то миг отстраняется. Уинстон не спрашивает, в чём дело, всё ли в порядке. Он только вскидывает глаза, смотрит на Алекса и — это «да» на что угодно, что бы ни взбрело Алексу в голову. Это жутко, мать его. Потому что Монти избил Уинстона сразу после секса. И Уинстон снова потом с ним трахался. Ёбаный Монти. Нельзя быть таким прожжённым мудаком. Нельзя, блядь.

Теперь Уинстон спрашивает:  
— Алекс? Что такое?  
— Что?  
Он и сам знает что. И знает, что пугает Уинстона. Не в первый раз пугает его. Он закрывает глаза и вытирает мокрые ресницы.  
— Прости. Я так не хочу делать тебе больно. Никогда не позволяй мне этого. Пожалуйста, никогда.  
— Алекс. Ты не делаешь мне больно. Хотя сейчас... Ты мог бы говорить мне о том, что с тобой происходит. Что у тебя в голове. Я хочу знать. Правда хочу.

А такого они ещё не делали — не сидели голые друг напротив друга, чтобы совсем не касаясь, и вот так неожиданно драматично. И Алекс не уверен, что Уинстон правда хочет знать именно об этой дряни в его голове. Было бы бесчеловечно откапывать Монти и пинать его труп на глазах у Уинстона. 

— Просто, — говорит Алекс, глядя на его колено, — я подумал, что сегодня мы можем, ну, вообще переспать.  
Вряд ли он способен выглядеть ещё более отбитым, чем Уинстон уже наблюдал.  
— И тебе страшно? — спрашивает Уинстон и скользит пальцами в ладонь Алекса. У него же явно отлегло от сердца. Супер, блядь. — От этого мне точно не будет больно.

Уинстон придвигается к нему. Тычется носом в скулу, касается губами ресниц. У Алекса дыбятся волоски по всему телу. И перехватывает горло как от резкого глотка. Ему страшно, но у него стоит. Потому что — Уинстон. Его кожа, его дыхание, запах его волос, родинки на его плечах, тонкие и синие-синие вены на его ступнях. Алексу достаточно подумать, и его размазывает как в первый раз. И особенно когда Уинстон делает так — едва-едва, постепенно, хрупко, на грани. Призраки поцелуев и прикосновений. Невыносимо пиздец.

И Алекс не вывозит, он валит Уинстона на спину и прижимается сверху. Целует взахлёб, трётся, и если продолжит, случится оргазм. Алекс приподнимает бёдра и дышит несколько секунд. Смотрит на лицо Уинстона. В закрытые глаза, на нос и ниже — как Уинстон облизывает губы, и язык движется из угла в угол рта, как заостряется и пропадает между зубами. Блядь. Они ещё не трахаются, а Уинстон выглядит так, как будто уже. Вообще, он всегда так выглядит. И кто кого сразил ещё. Постоянно наповал. 

Алекс тянется рукой через голову Уинстона к ящику тумбочки, выдвигает его и нашаривает свой джентльменский, сука, набор, который приготовил заранее. В воображении Алекс доставал его из рюкзака, потому что они были у Уинстона дома. Всякий раз как Алексу приходится проделывать этот фокус с презервативом, он ощущает себя насквозь дебилом. Вы такие лежите, целуетесь вовсю, вам горячо, головокружительно и хорошо, и вдруг наступает момент, когда нужно прерваться. Отнять друг от друга рты и руки. И эта передышка как лопнувшая посреди песни струна, и ты должен заново настроить гитару, чтобы вернуться в состояние нирваны. А у Алекса тут совсем новая песня, в которой он пока ни аккорда не выучил. Перебирает пальцами наобум, блядь.

Он вскрывает упаковку и надевает презерватив, и Уинстон не порывается ему помочь. Лежит и смотрит, гладит его колени. И то, что Алекс не девственник и был с проституткой, не спасает нихрена. А порно — вообще так себе пособие для чайников. У порно жанр — фантастика. Смазка прохладная, и не особо кайфово размазывать её по члену даже через презерватив.

Алекс склоняется над Уинстоном за поцелуем. За теплом его рта. Как за глотком алкоголя — чтобы забыться, и, может, дальше станет попроще. И боже, блядь, спасибо Уинстону, что он вообще не лезет. Если бы он вдруг принялся подбадривать или наставлять, Алекс сразу бы сдулся. Спасибо Уинстону, что он такой обычный сейчас, естественный как все разы до. Уинстон здесь, не ушёл в себя, но не мешает. Это, блядь, искусство.

Уинстон пальцами в волосах Алекса и на спине, его колени раздвинуты, а колени Алекса упираются в матрас, и если бы можно было просто податься вперёд и вверх. Но так не получалось ни с Джесс, ни с Мелоди. Мазила — это вообще про Алекса, да. Он отстраняется от Уинстона, подбирается весь и берёт свой член в руку. И он немного в шоке, что член Уинстона до сих пор твёрдый. Что там в его голове, если он так долго и блестяще держится. Или его заводят неказистые инвалиды? Алекс смотрит на свой член и прикусывает губы. Потом смотрит на живот Уинстона, на выпуклость рёбер, дотрагивается до них пальцами. И толкается внутрь. И блядь. Как будто отменили кислород. Алекс падает руками на кровать. Его голова запрокидывается, он открывает рот, и воздух ни туда ни сюда.

Сквозь звон в ушах он слышит, как Уинстон выдыхает ему навстречу. Как пальцы Уинстона вцепились в его локти. И Алекс двигается глубже вперёд. Опускается на Уинстона и хватается губами за его плечо. От его беспорядочного дыхания кожа становится влажной. Блядь. Когда Алекс скользит членом обратно, Уинстон сжимает его руки до кости и дёргается вверх, и Алекс входит в него плотнее, и застывает, чтобы прочувствовать этот вакуум и глухоту в висках. И вынимает член наполовину, и снова внутрь. И снова, немного резче. И снова, дольше, протяжней. И снова. А потом Уинстон кончает. И сжимается вокруг Алекса так крепко. И Алекс сам кончает. Он содрогается в Уинстона и хочет видеть его лицо. Но он уже проебал этот момент. Проебал момент, как довёл Уинстона до оргазма не глупой подростковой дрочкой, а вот так, прям совсем по-настоящему.

Пальцы Уинстона слабеют на локтях Алекса и сползают вниз. Алекс поворачивает голову, высовывает язык и касается выпуклой вены на его шее. И вены в члене Уинстона пульсируют, и живот Алекса влажный от его спермы, и лежать бы так и лежать. Дышать его дыханием.  
— Не хочу вставать, — говорит Алекс. Хочу-остаться-в-тебе-навсегда.  
— Я тоже, — говорит Уинстон. — Хочу лежать вот так. И чтобы ты на мне. И больше ничего.  
— Да?  
— А ты не заметил, что у нас это давно взаимно?  
Алекс тихо улыбается ему в ключицу. 

***

В ванной он смотрит на себя сквозь зеркало, приоткрыв рот и задрав подбородок. Приставляет к глазам два пальца, а потом направляет их на отражение. И оглядывается на дверь. Прислушивается. Показалось, что Уинстон играет на гитаре. Если мама услышит, то тут же проснётся и зайдёт в его комнату. Но вряд ли Уинстон взял бы гитару. Или Уинстону — можно?

Алекс открывает кран и больше не смотрит в зеркало. Он моется, и на него снова накатывает возбуждение. А он думал, будет наоборот. Он представляет, что выходит из ванной и встаёт мокрый на пороге комнаты. И Уинстон опускается перед ним на колени. Представляет это и дрочит, уткнувшись лбом в кафель. И коротко стонет, когда кончает. Потом быстро смывает с пальцев сперму. И долго стоит под струями воды. И они хлещут его под дых. 

Когда он выходит из ванной, оказывается, что мама всё-таки проснулась, и она в его комнате. Они болтают с Уинстоном, сидя на кровати. Нужно было брать его с собой, а не ходить мыться по очереди. Но ему хотя бы хватило мозгов привести постель в порядок и спрятать все улики, пока Уинстон был в ванной. 

— Мам, — говорит Алекс, застряв на пороге.  
Она оборачивается, ещё немного спросонья, но в хорошем настроении явно. Уинстону тоже как будто бы всё норм.  
— Привет, — говорит мама. — Просто зашла тебя проведать.  
— А тут я, — говорит Уинстон и разводит руками.  
Мама усмехается в его сторону, а потом смотрит на Алекса.  
— Попьёте со мной кофе?  
— Ладно.  
Алекс прижимается лопатками к двери и ждёт, когда мама выйдет. Это происходит не сразу. Она ещё говорит Уинстону, что рада была его застать. А Уинстон так от души ей улыбается, будто ему и правда нихрена не неловко.

Алекс закрывает дверь, подходит к кровати и падает на неё. Родители, они же могут чего как ляпнуть. И не со зла. А просто потому что в их представлении мира это не кажется стрёмным. И не важно, сколько лет родителям и детям: тридцать и семь или пятьдесят и двадцать. Этот пробел между ними никогда не сокращается. А ещё, возможно, Алекс пересмотрел тупых комедий, где родители показывают друзьям и бойфрендам своих детей их детские фотографии. 

— Ничего же не было? — спрашивает Алекс.  
— В каком смысле? — Уинстон наклоняется над ним, и его лицо вверх тормашками такое прикольное. Особенно брови. Как две ехидные улыбки.  
— Ну. Моя мама... — говорит Алекс, и Уинстон наклоняется ниже и целует его. Касается языком нижней губы, а не верхней, и это пиздец как необычно. Алекс закрывает глаза и протягивает руки. Но пальцы проходят сквозь чёлку Уинстона и дальше пустота. Что за хрень. Его вестибулярный аппарат сейчас ёбнется. Похоже на то, как они летали на парапланах в виртуальной реальности. Но тогда Уинстон не целовал его. Алекс вообще не видел Уинстона. Просто знал, что он где-то справа. И время от времени Уинстон хватался за его руку.

— Пойдём пить кофе? — спрашивает Уинстон. А Алекс всё лежит с закрытыми глазами и продолжает этот странный поцелуй у себя в голове. Это затягивает, как виртуальная реальность, и не хочется возвращаться.  
— Пойдём, — говорит Алекс и никуда не встаёт. В его теле так хорошо и спокойно после секса, после душа, после перевёрнутого нелепого поцелуя. Можно ещё чуть-чуть? — Сейчас пойдём.  
— Не спеши, — говорит Уинстон, и Алекс слышит, как хрустят пружины матраса и он ложится рядом.

***

— Я успела испечь оладьи, — говорит мама.  
Алекс с Уинстоном переглядываются.  
— Нет, я не к тому, что вас долго не было. — Мама раскладывает оладьи по трём тарелкам, а Алекс вдруг думает: так круто переглядываться. Быть заодно. В мелочах, на кухне с мамой и запахом оладий, а не потому что сегодня или завтра тебе придёт повестка в суд. Алекс думает это и чуть не пропускает, как Уинстон достаёт из своей сумки две кружки, которые вручает маме.  
— Это по какому поводу? — спрашивает она, но кружки берёт, вертит их в руках, и Алекс видит, что они парные. На одной написано «Love i», на другой «s Love». Серьёзно? Отчего-то кажется, что эти кружки предназначались им с Уинстоном, но Уинстон потом решил, что это чересчур: и татуировка, и кружки. И передарил родителям. Это он так скучал, да, по Алексу? И его плющило.  
— Просто, — отвечает Уинстон. — Спасибо вам за Алекса.  
— Ох, Уинстон, — говорит мама. И её голос вздрагивает. — Спасибо, что заботишься о нём.  
Блин, прекращайте уже. Они не понимают, как это всё стрёмно — их зашкаливающая взаимная милота? Перебор. Алексу хочется достать телефон и настрочить отцу: «Спасай». Но этого он сделать не может, конечно. И он садится за стол, и ест оладьи, и пьёт кофе, и улыбается направо и налево, и нихрена не вписывается в эту внезапную дружбу мамы с Уинстоном. А потом мама ещё спрашивает, может, они останутся на ужин, ведь скоро придёт отец, и она собиралась сегодня запечь утку в духовке.  
— Нет, — говорит Алекс. — Мы объелись оладьями.

***

Когда они садятся в машину, Уинстон говорит:  
— Прости.  
— За что? — спрашивает Алекс и застёгивает ремень безопасности.  
— За кружки.  
— Ты говорил, что не хочешь уходить на другую волну без меня.  
— И не собирался.  
Уинстон заводит мотор, и Алекс кладёт руку на магнитолу. Смотрит мельком на его профиль. И закат, как обычно, проигрывает.  
— Ладно. Тоже прости.  
— Что? Ты ничего не сделал.  
— Я существую, блядь. И ты не виноват, что скучал по мне. И что заказал эти кружки. И это классный юмор. Я заценил. — Алекс ударяется головой о спинку сидения. И ещё раз. — Я всё время вижу или мне кажется, я уже просто, блядь, не различаю. Все вокруг хотят мне угодить, только потому что я стрельнутый на всю голову. Но ты не делал так. — Алекс оглядывается к Уинстону и встречает его взгляд. Настежь. — Не дышал на меня, — говорит Алекс вполголоса, потому что в горле соль и слишком влажно.  
— Не потому что ты стрельнутый, — говорит Уинстон. — Но я не могу этого не учитывать, согласись. Но мне не жмёт. Совсем. С кружками, да, я перебрал, давай вспомним о них через полгода и посмеёмся. Хорошо что они достались твоим родителям. Разве не хорошо? Я хочу, чтобы они пригласили меня на Рождество, и теперь точно будет повод. — Уинстон на секунду замолкает, сглатывает и резко вдыхает. — Не потому что ты стрельнутый, а потому что ты. Как я или никогда.  
Алекс смотрит на него, и это как будто флешбек. «Моне» и они за стеклом в траурных костюмах. И Алекс точно не хочет больше с ним расставаться. Ни за что, блядь. Да, хорошо, они посмеются над кружками. Уже смешно, что кружки стали такой причиной. И всё это из-за того, что Алекс стрельнутый и хронически думает о том, какой он стрельнутый. И Уинстон прав.  
— Утку мы всё равно сегодня есть не будем, — говорит Алекс. — Жми на газ, отец вот-вот приедет.

Да, хорошо. Когда-нибудь Алексу станет не только на словах. И он будет радоваться ветру в лицо без оглядки. И перестанет отравлять тех, кого любит. А пока.

***

Алекс просит Уинстона заехать в «Моне», чтобы приготовить ему первый напиток. Там точно есть арбуз, а остальное пусть сам угадывает. Потом они просто колесят по городу, и Алекс вскидывает руки в темнеющее небо. А Уинстон на светофорах называет то кардамон, то гвоздику. И Алекс мотает головой, и ему нравится и непривычно, что волосы не лупят по ушам. Голова такая лёгкая.  
— Хочу сегодня покурить, — говорит Алекс.  
— Кардамон или гвоздику? — спрашивает Уинстон.  
— Удиви меня.

***

Они лежат на балконе у Уинстона дома, погребённые под звёздным небом. И дышат летом.  
— Я пробовал столько всякой херни, — говорит Алекс. — И до сих пор не подсел. Может, потому что я не зацикливаюсь на чём-то одном?  
— Или ты невосприимчив, — говорит Уинстон. — Твоё тело отторгает всё чужеродное. Так бывает. Я в фильме видел.  
Алекс смеётся.  
— В фильме видел?  
Они ничего ещё не курили. Уинстон предложил сходить в планетарий. И Алекс согласился. И ему понравилось. Смотреть в космос не страшнее, чем парить на параплане. Если есть кого схватить за руку. Огромные планеты не такие уж и огромные. Ведь Алекс никогда не увидит их вживую. А то, что они существуют — ну и пусть. И бесконечность космоса — то, куда сейчас смотрит Алекс, — она не кончится. Но он может отвести взгляд когда захочет. 

— Всё ещё хочешь пофотографировать меня? — спрашивает Алекс.  
— Всегда, — отвечает Уинстон.  
— Только ты не будешь диктовать, как стоять и как смотреть.  
— Дурачиться собираешься?  
— Возможно. Не люблю постановочные фото.  
— Спонтанные тоже не любишь.  
— Ну что ж теперь.

Пока Уинстон достаёт фотоаппарат и что-то там щёлкает и подкручивает, Алекс открывает его шкаф и оглядывает ряды рубашек и свитеров. Проводит пальцами по плечикам как по корешкам книг в библиотеке. От всех вещей пахнет морозом и немножко вишней. Именно эти запахи Алекс вдыхает, когда тычется носом в ворот его рубашек или футболок. И они уже так крепко связаны с Уинстоном, что в любой обстановке Алекс сразу думает о нём, если улавливает что-то похожее. Но у Уинстона есть ещё свой запах, запах его кожи, который ощущается сквозь мыло или гель для душа, и которого нет, не было и не будет больше ни у кого. Он как узор радужки. 

— Чем я пахну? — спрашивает Алекс.  
— Кофе, — тут же отвечает Уинстон.  
— Хорошо что я работаю в кофейне, а не на рыбной фабрике. А раньше?  
— От тебя всегда пахло кофе. И чем-то сладким, не знаю, рождественским. И тобой. Но я не знаю, как описать этот запах.  
— Просто — ты. Яблоко пахнет яблоком и мы не пытаемся описать его запах как похожий на запах дыни или орехов.  
— Точно. Алекс Стэнделл пахнет Алексом Стэнделлом.  
Они переглядываются и молчат о том, что это их самый любимый запах — друг друга. 

— Можно я надену твою рубашку для фотосессии? — спрашивает Алекс.  
— Конечно. Любую.  
Алекс хочет тёмно-серую. Она из плотного хлопка и на фотографиях будут чётко видны складки и углы теней. Алекс снимает футболку, а Уинстон наблюдает за ним через объектив. Эти кадры не отпечатаются ни на одном носителе. Только в голове Уинстона. Но память — не снимок. Она искажается, преображается, теряется. 

— Можно я застегну пуговицы? — спрашивает Уинстон.  
— Не надо.  
Если Уинстон подойдёт и начнёт застёгивать пуговицы, они потрахаются, и позже Алекс может передумать.  
— Продолжай смотреть, — говорит Алекс, и Уинстон опускает фотоаппарат. И Алексу на секунду становится пиздец неловко. Как будто взгляд Уинстона выплеснулся за пределы объектива и ничем не разбавленный окатил Алекса с ног до головы. Он так не хотел фотографироваться, потому что боялся выглядеть нелепо, но стоило Уинстону скрыться за объективом, и он ощутил простор. Ощутил себя не-Алексом-Стэнделлом. Под прицелом этой чёрной стеклянной штуки он мог быть кем угодно, кроме себя самого. Фотоаппарат как портал: позволяет выходить из своего тела и главное — из своей головы.  
— Фотографируй, — говорит Алекс.

Fin


End file.
